


The Marks that Connect Us

by Cassidillia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, M/M, Post-Banquet, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, i will kind of follow the storyline but probably not much, somewhat canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassidillia/pseuds/Cassidillia
Summary: Viktor longed to find the one person who shared his soul mark with him. Yuuri longed for the one person that shared his soul mark with him to be a dream. Viktor just wants to be loved. Yuuri just wants someone who's not the living legend Viktor Nikiforov.(In which Viktor sees Yuuri's soul mark in the Stay Close to Me video, and Yuuri denies it being real.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My first published Viktuuri fic. Leave your suggestions in comments :)

Viktor Nikiforov was a lot of things. Headstrong, ambitious, surprising, maybe just a little stubborn, but above all, Viktor Nikiforov was kind. Viktor was always that person. That person that wouldn’t walk away from a situation where another was in trouble. He would always try his hardest to make everyone around him feel happy, cared for, and loved. Even if that meant sacrificing his own happiness at times. Maybe that’s why he was where he was now. At the top of the figure skating world. Gold medal after gold medal earned through his own hard work. 

But never once while Viktor climbed to the top, was he not kind to those he surpassed in the process. 

He made his lifelong friends, found his dreams, achieved them gracefully. Guiding and helping others do the same. Viktor Nikiforov seemed to have a perfect life. But yet…he was missing something.

He got into this thought many times through his life, ever since he was a small child, when it first appeared.

His soul mark. 

Covering nearly his whole right arm, the white mark, winding and twisting, moved itself up over his shoulder and across his chest, stopping just surpassing the heart. It was a beautiful mark. It shined a bright white, almost silver really. It seemed to glow as if a light was emanating off of it.

When Viktor first learned what that soul mark meant, he set out to be the best person he could be for the person that mark was meant for. His soulmate. The only other person who shared the mark with him.

He thought about what he would say to them whenever they finally crossed paths. What his other half would look like, sound like. Everything. The anticipation only grew, silently, as he aged. The thoughts all still there, still very present at times. Pushing and driving Viktor to keep trying, fighting, to better himself.

Now, Viktor sat at the age 27, having done absolutely everything that someone could do as a competitive figure skater. Consecutive titles worldwide, a room lined with medals marking the years. Facing and succeeding in the Olympics even. Yet, Viktor still felt incomplete. He longed to be loved. 

He sat at the bench at the side of his home rink in Moscow tracing the bright lined on his arm and sighed to himself. He longed for his partner. Whoever, and wherever they were. 

He had just wrapped up yet another win at the World’s, another medal to add. Now he sat alone at the rink on his off day, skating silently for hours, before his off-season practices began. The ice, his home, helped him feel better. But not completely.

Viktor pulled the skates off of his sore feet and slipped his shoes on, grabbing his bag from next to him. He headed home. He knew there was no point of staying any longer. He couldn’t get the thoughts to dissipate this time. Who in the world had his mark? He wanted, needed, to know. He had one of the biggest and most prominent soul marks out of anyone he knew, as well as it being broadcasted live across international news feeds. He just didn’t understand why he still was….alone. 

VIktor reached his apartment and dug his key out unlocking the door stepping in. He heard the small bark coming from deeper inside the apartment. “Makka!” he called out and smiled a bit as she trotted in the room sitting in front of him. Okay maybe he wasn’t completely alone. He had his faithful companion with him. But still, no matter how beloved his precious dog was, even she couldn’t fill the need for human companionship. 

Viktor patted her gently on the top of her head and slipped his shoes off, tossing his jacket on the chair in the living room as he entered. He laid himself on the couch, Makkachin quickly hopping up and comfortably lying on her owner’s stomach.

Viktor smiled, “You missed me huh?” he chuckled petting the dog gently. Next to him, his phone let out a loud buzz from his pocket. He managed to get it out, figuring it was Yakov reminding him to actually be on time for practice tomorrow. But it was to his surprise that it wasn’t. Instead his long time friend Chris had sent him a link. 

Chris: You need to see this! Remember Yuuri Katsuki from the GPF??? I think you’ll be quite shocked….

Viktor clicked the link he waited impatiently for the video to load and start playing. He read the title. “Yuuri Katsuki attempts Viktor Nikoforov’s Free Skate: Stay Close to Me,” the screen read. Viktor’s eyebrows rose a bit, yeah it wasn’t the first time he’d seen someone mimic his programs. It was actually fairly common! But this definitely was the first time that someone with a professional standing like Yuuri Katsuki has. 

He watched with great intent as the video started of Yuuri. His nose red from the cold of the rink. His dark hair hair a tousled mess. As Viktor scanned the boy on the screen he came to a halt. Across Yuuri’s arm. A white mark. Winding and twisting up Yuuri’s arm, soon hiding itself under the sleeve of Yuuri’s dark t-shirt. 

Viktor had to stop the video, before it even had started really. He stared at the image. Yuuri, his head down in the starting pose. Viktor pushed the sleeve of his shirt up and smiled, he swore he might have started crying. He stared at his own soul mark, and looked back at Yuuri’s on the screen. He didn’t even need to see the rest to know. From what he could see already, it was a perfect match. Viktor quickly pushed play again. 

Viktor watched so intently and entranced as Yuuri skated across the rink he was in. Yuuri was....beautiful. His body moved and turned with the music so beautifully. Viktor had never seen anyone perform with that much...that much power before. It made Viktor’s heart flutter. Who would have known that the intoxicated boy he’d met at the banquet. 

Oh god the banquet. Viktor thought quickly. Viktor had never been one to hide his soul mark, so when the two were together that night. The laughing, the talking, dancing, everything...Yuuri had to have known right? Why didn’t he say anything. Viktor had so many questions for Yuuri. He needed to find a way to contact him. Immediately.

Viktor went to it he searched all over the internet finding what he needed. He knew there was no to do this unless it was in person. He booked his ticket. “Makkachin I might be crazy,” he said to his dog smiling as he walked into his room and grabbed his luggage out and started tossing clothes from his large closet into it. “But we have to do this right? I have to do this. I think he wanted me to see it, I think it’s a message. I-I mean at the banquet h-he said….” He rambled on excitedly as he continued to pack.

Makkachin barked twice in response to Viktor’s excited rambling. Viktor smiled brightly as he zipped the suitcases up when they were finished. He grabbed them all up and put his coat on, “Come on Makka, we’re going on a trip.” He said to the dog as she scampered next to him as they left the apartment.

Viktor called Yakov from the cab he got to take him to the airport. He didn’t know how to tell him what was happening, but he knew he probably needed to. Otherwise he’d be in trouble. 

“Vitya? Is something wrong?” Yakov answered, sounding concerned, well as concerned as Yakov could sound. Viktor rarely called Yakov unless it was an emergency.

“Yakov! I’m not competing next season!” Viktor started with. Better to get the parts out that Yakov would take the hardest out right away. 

“What the hell are you saying?! Of course you’re competing!” Yakov nearly yelled into the phone. 

“I’m on my way to the airport I’m going to Japan, I found him, I found him Yakov!” Viktor excitedly responded to his coach, “You need to understand I have to do this he asked me to come! Well I mean not directly...but it was there I could see it!”

“Vitya you can not return if you leave now! You won’t be able to, at least think about what you’re doing,” Yakov tried reasoning with the boy, but he could tell that the words weren’t being heard before he even finished.

“I did think about this,” Viktor spoke to him. Technically a lie, it was very spur of the moment in a way. But Viktor didn’t need to think when it came to finding his soulmate. “I’m leaving in the hour. I can’t listen to you this time.”

“You know damn well you’ve never listened to me a day in your-” Yakov yelled into the phone before Viktor quickly hung up. No more yelling, this was definitely a happy day. 

He boarded his flight to Hasetsu. His heart was pounding the whole way there. What would he say? What would he do when he saw Yuuri? He realized how unprepared he was to meet his soulmate. What if he was wrong? What if he was just seeing things….Viktor quickly shook his head, ‘Don’t get yourself down now….’ he thought to himself. His plane landed and he quickly got off claiming his bags and heading out with Makkachin in tow. He managed to get a cab and somehow the driver got him to the hot springs. When looking up Yuuri he managed to find his family’s business as well. At least he knew where he was going. 

He grabbed his bags and went to the door slowly stepping inside. An older woman, presumably Yuuri’s mother, was standing near the entrance. “Yōkoso! Watashi wa isshun no uchi ni anata to issho ni imasu!” the women spoke out in Japanese. 

Viktor stood awkwardly in the doorway, “Um….” he said, “I’m sorry I don’t speak much Japanese…” he said in English to her.

The woman turned and smiled, “Oh I’m sorry!” she said giving him a small bow, “I’m Katsuki Hiroko, what can I help you with?”

Viktor let out a sigh of relief at the English, and also at the woman’s, Hiroko’s, last name matching Yuuri’s, at least he had the right place, “I’m actually looking for Yuuri! Is he home right now?” He spoke pulling at the sleeves of his coat.

“Yuuri? Oh no, he’s actually out right now, he should be back soon, here, let’s get you inside, we can take your things upstairs, you just go out back and have a soak in the hot springs and we will send him out when he’s back!” Hiroko said giving Viktor a small push towards the doors, “There’s towels and robes out there if you need as well!” She called as she walked back inside.

Viktor looked around the area quietly and smiled, it actually seemed like a very peaceful and easy place to relax, and oh did he need to relax right now. He undressed himself and stepped slowly into the warm water letting out a small sigh of content as he sat down. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes for a moment, trying to calm the nerves of seeing Yuuri for the technically not first time, but first time knowing himself what they were. But the nerves were stubborn.

Laying his head into his hands Viktor groaned quietly. How in the hell was he going to do this? Does he just...come out and say it? Viktor was frustrated over it. He didn’t want to make a huge fool of himself right off the bat to Yuuri. Yuuri was Viktor’s soulmate after all, they were fated to be together. Viktor looked at his arm laying in the water, watching his soul mark seemingly move with the tide. He traced his finger along the edges of it and smiled softly, they were meant to be together, because of that mark. Viktor managed to calm himself down some and was able to actually think much clearer now. He ran over in his head what he was going to do. He figured the two would be able to just sit and talk, get to know each other more deeply. Maybe Viktor was crazy thinking that they’d just click right off the bat with no issue. It was possible. But Viktor knew he shouldn’t get his hopes up about it. Just in case, he needed another reason to be there..

Viktor heard a loud crash come from inside and saw the door slide open and out ran Yuuri, staring at Viktor with wide eyes. He seemed alarmed that Viktor was there sitting right in front of him. Like he was shocked. “V-Viktor…!?” Yuuri stuttered out. Definitely shocked, Viktor thought to himself. 

Viktor took a deep breath and gave Yuuri a smile. Even if Yuuri did seem shocked about his sudden presence at his home, Yuuri called for him. At least, that’s what Viktor came to believe from the video. But the video, in Viktor’s eyes, could have no other meaning. 

“Yuuri!” Viktor smiled standing up from the water. Time to set the plan into motion. “Starting today, I’ll be your coach! I’ll help you win the Grand Prix Final!” He said giving Yuuri a small wink, keeping the bright smile on his face.

Even if Viktor appeared calm and collected, he was dying inside watching Yuuri, waiting to see what he would say. “What?” Yuuri answered, obviously trying to take in what Viktor had said to him. Viktor knew from the video and the banquet after the Grand Prix Final last year, that Yuuri wanted this. So he knew he had nothing to worry about. At least, he thought so.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's take on the events leading up to Viktor's arrival.

Yuuri Katsuki grew up thinking he was never good enough. He never even really had a reason why. He had a loving, very supportive family, he had great friends, but yet, he never felt like everything was right. 

Yuuri remembered the very first day his soul mark showed up on his skin. The white, running up his arm and shoulder, even bleeding its way to his chest. His mother explained to him what it meant. That it would help him figure out who the most important person in his life would be. His soulmate. He got excited then, he had a soulmate. Yuuri had a soulmate, someone that would love him and be there for him. It was an exciting thought to him. 

He’d dreamed of finding out who his soulmate was, would it be a boy or a girl? Older than him or younger? What color hair would they have? Every type of question went through Yuuri’s mind about his soulmate. He couldn’t wait to figure out who it was, and to meet them.

That is, until he figured out who exactly it was.

Yuuri’s friend Yuuko and him skated together as kids. She was the reason that Yuuri found his love for skating. But also the reason he discovered who his soulmate was. 

While watching the Junior Grand Prix FInals. Yuuri saw him. Viktor Nikiforov. In all his beauty and all his glory. He was captivated, Viktor had quickly stolen his heart away. He made sure to watch every single one of Viktor’s competitions, and he himself started competing as well in skating because he wanted to be like Viktor that much.

But he’ll never forget the day he first say Viktor’s soul mark. Viktor had kept it hidden most of the time Yuuri had watched him. But Viktor decided at his senior debut to display it for the world. Yuuri sat with Yuuko to watch the competition, excited to see his idol start in the senior division, especially since Yuuri wasn’t too far behind.

The camera panned over Viktor’s free skate costume before he stepped on the ice. The costume wasn’t what got Yuuri. It was the mark going up his right arm. Yuuri stared in shock. Then looked down at his own exposed arm at his side. Then back at Viktor’s. 

“OH MY GOD YUURI!” Yuuko screamed loudly jumping out of her seat, “VIKTOR NIKIFOROV IS YOUR SOULMATE!?!?” She was beyond excited at the news. Who wouldn’t be?

Yuuri wouldn’t be.

Yuuri shook his head, “No it’s not….” he said quietly looking down at his lap, “It’s not possible for me to be Viktor’s soulmate….it’s probably different, the part you can’t see.” he quietly said leaning back in the seat he was in just watching the screen. He felt sick to his stomach. Anxiety flooding through him. He knew it couldn’t be true, even if it was just staring him in the face right then. There was absolutely no way Yuuri Katsuki was ever good enough for the one and only Viktor Nikiforov.

“Yuuri it’s right there! I’ve seen your mark like a hundred times,” Yuuko sat down next to him, “Regardless if you accept it or not, you will end up with him, it’s fate!” 

“Like Viktor would ever look my way,” Yuuri muttered to himself, still trying to deny it. 

He couldn’t have Viktor Nikiforov as his soulmate.

Yuuri tried to forget about the soul mark on his arm and the similarity to Viktor’s. He didn’t want anyone seeing it. He covered it when he could. Whether it be with just sleeves, makeup, whatever he could. Yuuri didn’t want the unnecessary attention. 

As far as the world outside of his small town was concerned. His soul mark didn’t exist.

Yuuri worked on his skating. He did his senior debut. Slowly tried to climb his way up. But he seemed to not be able to get there very easily.

Finally he made his way to the Grand Prix Final. But one problem, Viktor would be there. Which meant he might run into him, and if he ran into him, he’d probably embarrass himself. Yuuri sat with Celestino, his coach, preparing for his go at his free skate routine. 

Celestino tried to comfort Yuuri, explaining that regardless of how he did. He still made it to the final, making him one of the best. But Yuuri didn’t feel that. Yuuri just knew he had to do well. Great actually. He had to meet Viktor’s expectations of him. He had to make sure that if Viktor were to find out about the marks, that Viktor wouldn’t be ashamed of who he got paired with. The only way for Yuuri to do that was to make the podium.

The nerves, the anxiety, the fear….they were all getting to him. He stood up when it was about his turn to skate.He was being swallowed. He felt like his heart was about to fail him with how fast it w as beating. He made it to the entrance to the rink somehow. Celestino was speaking, most likely some last minute words of encouragement. But Yuuri didn’t hear them.

He felt like the walls were closing in on him. Like he couldn’t escape no matter how hard he tried. He tried breathing to calm himself down. Didn’t work. He tried counting. Didn’t work. Nothing seemed to work for him that normally would. He knew that it was because of...him. Of Viktor. He knew Viktor was probably sitting in the audience somewhere watching. Watching and laughing at how pathetic Yuuri was.

“Representing Japan, Yuuri Katsuki.”

Yuuri’s attention was back at the call of his name. He took one more breath before heading out onto the ice. He did his lap and stopped in the middle. The nerves weren’t going away. The music started, and Yuuri started to move. But the nerves weren’t going away. Yuuri gained speed for his first jump. But the nerves weren’t going away. He felt himself hit the ice with his skate, stumbling a bit. The nerves kept growing. He thought he wasn’t going to stand with Victor on the podium that day. 

And unfortunately, he was right.

Sixth place.

Yuuri stared up at the board. Seeing his flag, his name, and his final score. At the bottom. Sixth place. Last place. Why did you even show up at all place. Yuuri was heartbroken. This was his chance, and he blew it.

He sat through the medal ceremony. Clapping, faking happy. He left, giving his scripted greeting to anyone who approached him. He held it together best he could. He went into one of the bathrooms and locked himself into a stall. He slipped his Japan jacket off and pulled his phone out.

He called his mom. Checking in with her. He hoped she didn’t see that horrendous display. He waited until she answered, “Mom? Hello.” he spoke quietly, his voice barely holding together, “You were watching?” he felt his heart practically break in two. “A public viewing!?” he lost it then. Tears welled in his eyes. Everyone saw his failure. “I’m sorry…..” he whispered letting out a small cry. He managed to hang up and lay his head in his hands crying into them. He was disappointed in himself, why couldn’t he just be good enough?

He stared at his soul mark on his arm and cried harder. Why couldn’t he just be good enough? Viktor would never even bat an eye in his direction after that performance. Yuuri knew it was best to just accept it.

Yuuri jumped and let out a squeal when he heard a loud kick on his door. It opened slowly and he stared up at a young blonde boy. He knew that face from somewhere. Yuri Plisetsky, the Junior Grand Prix and Junior World Champion. Someone so much younger than him, someone who, theoretically should be less experienced than him, was now staring at him like he was no better than the dirt on the ground. 

“Hey, I’m making my senior debut next year, so you best just retire already, we don’t need two Yuri’s in the bracket,” Yuri said to Yuuri, pointing a finger at him. Yuri’s gaze traveled down to the older mans arm. Yuuri caught glimpse and quickly covered the mark with the jacket on his lap. “Psh,” Yuri scoffed rolling his eyes, “He’ll never, and I mean never, want to be with someone as pathetic as you,” he said before turning and walking away, leaving the older Yuuri alone.

“You’re right….” Yuuri whispered to himself once the younger one was out of earshot. He stood up and slipped his jacket back on just in case Viktor was nearby. He slipped out of the bathroom and made his way back to his hotel, where he planned to stay for the rest of the trip.

Once the festivities of the Grand Prix Final were over. Yuuri put in the work to finish his degree. He still skated. But he never got any better. If anything, he felt he got worse. He seemed like he couldn’t recover from the loss of the Final. 

It wasn’t until months later. He finally returned home. Hasetsu. 

He was beyond nervous about seeing his hometown again. He hadn’t been back in such a long time. He hoped that everyone would forget about his failures of the last year and just move on with life. But he knew the second he saw the posters of him scattered around, that option just was not possible. 

“Yuuri!” He heard a familiar voice call out. He turned quickly to the sound and was shocked. Okukawa Minako, his old ballet instructor. He should have known she would be the first to know that he would be returning home.

“M-Minako,” Yuuri said quietly stepping towards her. He was glad he wore the extra clothes. Minako would have reprimanded Yuuri for the weight he had put on while he wasn’t skating. She always wanted what was best for Yuuri, his health and appearance included.

Minako accompanied Yuuri to his home. He greeted his mother at the door. And of course was caught for the weight incident. Yuuri knew he couldn’t hide it forever, but he hoped at least a day. After the obligated amount of time he spent with his family was up. He needed to fulfill an itch he had to go do something. He excused himself and headed towards his old rink. 

Yuuri stepped in the doors of the Ice Castle and saw Yuuko standing there and he smiled a little bit, “Excuse me….” he said, barely loud enough for her to hear.

“Our regular hours are over,” Yuuko spoke before turning around. But once she did a huge smile came across her face. “YuurI!? You want to skate right? I’ll protect you.”

“I actually want to show you something. Come on,” Yuuri said going to put his skates on. He laced them up tight smiling at the small comfort it brought him to have them back on his feet. But at the same time, it reminded him of all the things he did to fail this last year. He stepped onto the ice and took his glasses off setting them with Yuuko, “Just watch.” 

He skated towards the center of the rink and took a small breath. He knew he had no reason to hide with Yuuko. Yuuko had always been there for him and she was a real friend to Yuuri when he needed one. He didn’t feel any kind of nervousness performing for her.

He bowed his head down for the starting pose, figuring Yuuko would know what he was doing by then. The music started slowly, and so did Yuuri. The song Stammi Vicino, also known as the song Viktor used for his free skate that past year.

Sento una voce, que piange lontano (I hear a voice weeping in the distance)  
Anche tu sei stato forse abandonato? (Have you been abandoned as well)

Yuuri let the words flow through him as he performed for Yuuko. The song held such a meaning to him. Viktor performed it as though he was calling out to someone, his soulmate. Yuuri regardless of how his mental state about that whole situation was, Yuuri still felt the tug at his heart when he saw Viktor call to him. Even if he didn’t deserve it.

Orsú finisco presto questo calice di vino  
e inizio a prepararmi  
Adesso fa’ silenzio

Yuuri closed his eyes as moved his way through the difficult choreography. He’d expect nothing less from a piece Viktor Nikoforov created himself. He knew the man was a genius. More than a genius really. Viktor was perfect. And Yuuri believed it wholeheartedly. He knew that when Viktor met him that he’d be so disappointed in what fate had in store. He’d be disappointed in fact.

Con una spada vorrei tagliare quelle gole che cantano d'amore  
Vorrei serrare nel gelo le mani che scrivono quei versi d'ardente passione

Questa storia che senso non ha  
Svanirà questa notte assieme alle stelle  
Se potessi vederti dalla speranza nascerà l’eternità

Yuuri’s heart pulled harder. As much as he hated to admit it. He also felt the longing for someone to love. He just wished it wasn’t Viktor. Not because of any reason other than Viktor was Viktor and Yuuri was Yuuri. Yuuri would never be what Viktor wanted, Viktor deserved so much better in life than just plain old Yuuri and Viktor would know it the second he met Yuuri.

Stammi Vicino  
Non te ne andare  
Ho paura de perderti

Yuuri almost felt like he was going to break down from the emotions he was feeling. As much as he wanted Viktor to stay close to him, be near him and to be his. He knew it would never work. Not with how Yuuri is. Viktor could have anyone in the entire world, but fate stuck him with Yuuri.

Le tue mani, le tue gambe,  
le mie mani, le mie gambe,  
e i battiti del cuore  
si fondono tra loro

Yuuri entered into a spin next, trying hard to perfectly copy how Viktor did it. The way Viktor pulled off this piece was the way it was meant to be done. Yuuri didn’t want to mess this up either, even if it was just for Yuuko, he’d remind himself that he messed up his soulmates piece for him.

Partiamo insieme  
Ora sono pronto

As Yuuri finished the piece he stopped, frantically trying to catch his breath before he looked up at Yuuko who was now screaming with excitement, “THAT WAS SO COOL! A PERFECT COPT OF VIKTOR!” she jumped a bit where she was standing, hitting the edge of the barrier with her hand.

Yuuri smiled and looked down at his feet, “Was it?”

Yuuko nodded quickly, “Definitely!” she smiled and was quiet for a moment, “I thought you’d be depressed or something though…”

“I was!” Yuuri admitted to his friend and looked at her, “But I got tired of being depressed, so I did this, plus…..I mean…..I think Viktor made it for his soulmate so…..”

“You mean you?” Yuuko smiled, “Or are you denying that it’s not you still?”

 

“I’m not denying it so much,” Yuuri shrugged running his finger absentmindedly over his mark on his arm, “I just more so don’t think it should be me, he deserves better you know?”

“Yuuri….” Yuuko started before three heads popped up in front of her, “Oh you remember the girls right? Axel, Lutz and Loop! Look at how big they’ve gotten since you last saw them.

They all looked at Yuuri and chimed in one after the other, “You’ve gotten fat! Are you really retiring? Is it true Viktor Nikiforov is your soulmate?”

“Hey!” Yuuko called out to them before she was interrupted by her husband entering the scene as well, “They’re right though, Yuuri you’re almost as big as I am!” Takeshi laughed wrapping his arm around Yuuri’s shoulder, “Good to have you back.”

“Thanks,” Yuuri smiled to the family in front of them. He always considered Yuuko and Takeshi to be so lucky. They found out they were soulmates when they were children. During a game of truth or dare They were all dared to show their soul marks, and lo and behold, there’s matched.

After small catching up with the Nishigori family, Yuuri headed back home for the night. All was well and normal, well until the next morning when he woke up to a ringing phone. He answered it without looking at the screen mumbling a sleepy hello into the phone.

“Yuuri I’m so sorry,” it was Takeshi talking quietly into the phone, “The girls recorded your skating yesterday and uploaded it, and it’s kind of gone viral, I’m so sorry.”

Yuuri dropped the phone and fell back into the bed, “Goodnight” he said as he pulled the blanket over his head, not wanting to deal with the world. Maybe if he tried hard enough, this would all be a dream. No way did a video of him copying the one and only Viktor Nikiforov’s free skate get uploaded and go viral. Nope, didn’t happen. 

Yuuri quickly felt anxiety rush to him. Did Viktor see the video? He wondered if the Russian saw it. If he did...what did he think? Was he embarrassed to have someone with as little talent, performing his routine that he probably worked so hard to put together for the last season. 

Yuuri just wanted to lay in bed forever and not think about that.

It wasn’t until the next day that Yuuri really left his room, and it was only because it snowed and the walkway leading up to the building needed to be cleared. He suited up and grabbed the shovel and headed out. He cleared the entire way to the door, it somewhat successfully took his mind off the whole video situation. Made it a less prominent thought in his mind.

When he came back in he was immediately tackled to the ground by a large dog. Not just any dog, a poodle. A poodle that looked so eerily familiar. Yuuri looked at the dog confused before his dad chimed in, “Isn’t he adorable? He came with the nice foreign guy we have outside who came looking for you.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened and he quickly scrambled to his feet and ran through the house, heading towards the outdoor hot spring they had. He ran past their normal customers and looked around quickly. This couldn’t be happening, not now. He kept repeating to himself as he pulled the door open and stepped outside in the cool air and froze. There he was, in his pride and glory. Viktor Nikiforov. Sitting in his family’s hot spring. Naked. Yuuri thought he was there to yell at him and tell him off for copying his program so horribly. Or maybe he found out and came to inspect what kind of person Yuuri was to decide if he was worthy of being his soulmate.

Yuuri’s nerves were through the roof. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t speak. He just stood there and stared. But sure enough, Viktor stood up from the water and smiled, “Yuuri! Starting today, I am your coach, I’ll help you win the Grand Prix Final!” he winked.

Yuuri swore he must have heard him wrong. Coach? Viktor? Coach Yuuri? “What?” Yuuri said quietly still staring at Viktor. This had to be a cruel joke. Right? A cruel horrible joke to make Yuuri feel bad or something. Yuuri stared at Viktor, his gaze moving instinctively to the soul mark on his arm and chest. He swallowed thickly. Sure enough, up close there was no denying, that they were the same. Yuuri felt his mark tingle, so conscious of it now as it sat hidden under his thick coat.

He was so grateful for that damn coat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your thoughts.
> 
> (Also to make it v clear, Yuuri covered his mark with makeup at the banquet so Viktor wouldn't ever see it)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri Plisetsky decides to crash the party. You know. Like he does.

Viktor was very wrong to assume that things would go easy with Yuuri. 

Yuuri was so much more shy than Viktor originally thought. 

Viktor couldn’t even sit next to Yuuri let alone get into conversation with him about anything. It was being frustrating for him. 

Viktor thought that maybe he was wrong about everything. Maybe Yuuri didn’t want him there, maybe this all was a mistake. VIktor quickly shook those thoughts from his head. No. Yuuri wanted him there, even if he didn’t act like it, Viktor knew in his heart that he should be there. 

Viktor settled in nicely with the Katsuki family. They were all such characters, and it brought a smile to his face seeing Yuuri interact with all of them. Even if he couldn’t really understand the rapid Japanese between them all, the was Yuuri was so easy to talk and laugh with them….well it made Viktor want to try even harder to break the wall Yuuri had placed around him. He knew he had to try, for not only him. But for Yuuri too.

Viktor may have exchanged some words, a little on the harsh side, to Yuuri his first night there about his weight. But Viktor had to say something, in Viktor’s eyes, Yuuri letting his body go, was letting his talent on the ice go as well. Which Viktor didn’t want to see happen. He believed, no he knew, Yuuri was one of the most talented skaters he’d ever seen.

Viktor also had noticed something strange about Yuuri as well. His mark was gone. Well probably not gone, but Viktor never saw it. Yuuri was almost always wearing sleeves around Viktor, or if he wasn’t, the mark was gone, covered almost. It made Viktor sad, Yuuri covering and hiding such a precious part of him. 

Viktor knew that the mark was genuine in the video, so Yuuri just had to be scared to display it so proudly in front of Viktor. Viktor sort of understood, at least, he would have if that damn video didn’t have it screaming loud and proud. 

Viktor entered the rink and saw the reporters and crowd of people there. Word must have gotten out where he was. He smiled and answered a few of the general questions he received. But he wasted no time moving away and heading to the ice. He had beaten Yuuri there for once he noticed when he stepped into the empty space. He hummed and slipped his skates on his feet lacing them up tight. Viktor knew it was about time Yuuri learned his short program for the season. He had two options he was originally going to perform himself, but after much thought, he knew that Yuuri would perform either one so much better than he ever would dream of. He just needed to figure out how to get Yuuri there. 

He wished Yuuri was comfortable with him. That Yuuri could just open up to Viktor about why he lacked the confidence, when he clearly had the talent. They’ve spent a lot of time together already, yet Viktor still couldn’t get much out of Yuuri. But even with the little bit of the things about Yuuri he managed to pick up from the brief, not too intimate conversations they had, he could tell that he was so far gone for Yuuri Katsuki. There was not a single aspect of the Japanese boy that Viktor had not fallen for. He smiled to himself, feeling his heart swell, he had finally found the person who he was fated for. Even if Yuuri was pushing Viktor away, building walls to keep the Russian out. Viktor was determined to break them all down and discover Yuuri Katsuki, raw and uncut.

He sighed happily as he stepped out onto the ice and skated around a bit, Yuuri still on his mind as he began moving through one of the routines he had planned for Yuuri, making any necessary adjustments he felt they should have. 

“You look like you’re doing great Viktor!” he heard a familiar voice yell out to him. Viktor slowed to stop and turned seeing the young Yuri Plisetsky standing next to Yuuri across the rink.

“Yuri! You’re here, I’m surprised Yakov let you come!” Viktor smiled giving the boy a wave. Viktor figured Yakov had absolutely no idea his 15 year old new prodigy was standing before him in Japan. Viktor did feel a bit confused about it as well, Yuri should be hard at work to get his programs together for his senior debut after all, “What do you want?” he asked curiously. Yuri grew just a bit angrier as Viktor continued to speak, not at all unfamiliar to him seeing the boy in a temper. But Viktor thought for a moment, “Well….judging from that look, I forgot a promise I made didn’t I?” 

Yuri grew only angrier at his rinkmate and groaned, “You promised you’d choreograph my senior debut you forgetful moron!” he snapped the words out of his mouth.

Viktor laughed a little, “Oh that’s right! I did!” he said and gave the boy a smile, “Well, you always knew I was the forgetful type after all.”

“Unfortunately, I’m so painfully aware of that,” Yuri spoke looking up at Viktor, “But a promise is a promise! You’re going to choreograph my new program. Let’s get back to Russia.” 

Viktor looked at his younger rinkmate and slowly let his eyes gaze over to his Yuuri. He could tell that Yuuri was hurt by the idea of Viktor leaving. Viktor had no plans to leave Japan, not a chance, he still had so much he needed from Yuuri, and he wanted to help guide Yuuri to his Grand Prix Final win. But behind the hurt, Viktor swore he saw sense of determination in Yuuri as well. He smiled a bit and decided to grasp onto it. He laid his hand on his chin, mostly pretending to think things through, like he had anything to think about at all. “Hmmmmm,” he hummed tapping his chin a bit, “Okay I’ve decided!”

The two stood in front of Viktor and looked up at him, Yuuri looked so scared, as if Viktor would just walk out on him now. But Viktor did like to have his fun as well. But the way Yuuri reacted to Viktor leaving, only made Viktor more determined to stay in Japan. It meant that Yuuri didn’t want to see Viktor go.

“Tomorrow I will choreograph a program to the same music I’m using in my short program,” Viktor smiled. He knew that would get the two riled a bit.

“What?! The same music as him!?” Yuri, very angrily, even though that didn’t shock Viktor too much anymore, called out.

“With the same choreography?” Yuuri said looking over at the younger boy next to him. Even if Yuri was several years younger, there was still a huge intimidation to Yuuri, and Viktor could see it.

“No this piece actually has several different arrangements, I was trying to decide which one to use, I’ll have different programs for each of you,” Viktor explained to the pair in front of him giving them a smile, “I’ll reveal the programs and who gets which one in one week. You will compete to see who can surprise the audience more.”

Yuuri’s face fell paler than normal as Viktor spoke, he stuck his hands up quickly shaking his head, “H-Hold on, I don’t want to be punished for losing--” 

“Viktor will have to do whatever the winner wants then!” Yuri interrupted and smiled, seeming so sure of himself, “If those are the terms then I’m in!”

“Just wait a minute!” Three young voices chimed in from behind. Viktor turned and looked, seeing the three Nishigori girls standing behind him. When did they get there? Viktor couldn’t say. “Will you let us organize the event? The Yuri of Russia versus the Yuuri of Japan. We’ll throw a huge party!”

Viktor definitely was into the idea the girls presented to him. It would give not only Viktor a chance to see how Yuuri can perform for a crowd. It’ll give Yuuri a chance to work on the nerves that Viktor can tell he seems to have. 

Viktor and Yuuri guided Yuri back to the Katsuki household. Viktor excitingly talking to Yuri about the hot springs, the town of Hasetsu, the things he’d learned about the place. Viktor really had fallen in love with the town that his soulmate had grown up in, and it made him happy to share it with Yuri. 

“What a hovel,” Yuri muttered looking around the room Viktor had claimed as his for his stay, “Where’s my room?” he questioned turning to face Yuuri.

“What? You’re staying here!?” Yuuri sounded shocked. Viktor sat in the chair behind the pair and smiled fondly at his soulmate. His gaze couldn’t help but trail down to Yuuri’s bare arm, he let out a little sigh. He knew Yuuri had to be covering up. He didn’t know why, but he clearly was. Viktor really wanted to confront Yuuri about it and just ask him straight out, but now that the young Yuri Plisetsky made his appearance, it made it even more complicated. 

“If you get Viktor all to yourself, it won’t be a fair match!” Yuri exclaimed. Viktor looked down at his dog in his lap and pet her gently. Yuri and his damn need to win. Viktor seriously wanted Yuuri all to himself too.

“It’s not like you care what I think,” Yuuri shrugged with a smile on his face. Viktor’s heart melted at the sight. He loved seeing Yuuri just be Yuuri like that. A Yuuri he wished he could see more.

“The hot spring really is great,” Viktor chimed in after Yuuri spoke. 

After some arguing with Yuri, he finally cracked and took a bath and sat down for some dinner. Shoveling in the katsudon that Viktor himself had grown to enjoy, and not just because it was his Yuuri’s favorite. 

Yuuri’s older sister Mari entered the room, “Another visitor Yuuri?” she spoke in Japanese to her brother sitting down eating his dinner as well. 

“His name is also Yuri,” Hiroko chimed in.

“What? That’s confusing,” Mari sighed and looked down at Yuri, “You’re Yurio,” she said, in English so that Yuri would understand what she was saying to him.

“What!?” Yuri, now dubbed as Yurio, exclaimed setting his fork down on the table in front of him.

“Where will Yurio stay?” Mari questioned.

“Upstairs in the-” Yuuri started, quickly being cut off.

“In the storage room!?” Mari said quickly heading to the stairs, “I’ll go clean it out!” she called as she left the room, not before poking her head in, “Yuuri come help.” 

Viktor watched Yuuri stand from his spot and head after his sister, not too long after turning to Yurio next to him having a small conversation with him. He didn’t hear Yuuri leave the house after that as well.

Yurio looked over at Viktor, “So what are you doing here then? There’s no way you’re actually just here to coach the loser,” he asked him in Russian.

Viktor looked at Yurio and sighed a bit shrugging, “It’s something you wouldn’t understand,” he answered leaning back against his hands.

“I understand,” Yurio said to him grabbing his fork eating at his food again, “You’re chasing your soulmate,” he scoffed rolling his eyes a bit, “Ridiculous, the great Viktor Nikiforov reduced down to a dog chasing a treat.”

“How do you know he’s my soulmate?” Viktor asked him curiously.

“I saw that hideous mark on him. Seriously you two got so unlucky with that one there. No wonder he’s hiding the damn thing.”

“You’ve seen it?” Viktor asked sitting up again. He knew it, Yuuri really was covering the mark up. He was keeping it away from Viktor. Why exactly? Viktor didn’t understand, he wished he did. Everything would be so much easier and make more sense if Yuuri just talked to him.

Viktor saw Mari come back in the room and stood up, “Where’s Yuuri?” he asked her, he wanted to talk to him, actually it was more of a needed to.

“He left a while ago,” She said clearing up the dishes, “At this time, check Ice Castle, that’s where he usually is at this time if he leaves. He’s always been like that.”

“Like what?” Viktor asked her.

Mari shrugged, “Well, whenever he gets anxious he goes and he practices,” she explained, “Something just set him off a bit, so he left to go clear his head, he should be back soon.”

Viktor nodded and grabbed his coat slipping it on. He headed back to Ice Castle quickly as he could and went inside. He saw Yuuko and Takeshi and went up to them, he saw they were watching Yuuri skate. He stood beside them and looked through the glass as Yuuri skated calmly across the ice. Just back and forth.

“He’s always come here to practice alone,” Takeshi explained looking over at Viktor.

“It made me think he really loved skating,” Yuuko started to explain to Viktor after her husband finished, “He never even played with friends as a kid.”

“Well he was never good at making them,” Takeshi injected, “Skating aside, he was never good at putting himself out there. No one wants this to be the end for him.”

“You know he actually hates losing? I hope you bring out a side of him even we’ve never seen before,” Yuuko smiled, crossing her arms in front of her looking over at Viktor.

Viktor continued to watch Yuuri and gave a small nod to the couple next to him. “Thank you,” he said quietly, “I understand Yuuri a lot better now.” It was true. Viktor understood it now why Yuuri was so hesitant with him. He was just shy. He was the type of person who usually enjoyed being alone. He was introverted. He was anxious. He was….he was just Yuuri. Viktor smiled a little bit watching his soulmate skate across the ice again. He knew it was best to just let Yuuri move at Yuuri’s pace then. Yes he’d need a good push here and there, but too much would cause Yuuri to back away. The opposite of what Viktor wanted. He decided to leave him be for the night and turned leaving. He knew what he needed to do now.

Viktor started officially preparing Yuuri and Yurio for the Hot Springs on Ice match the next morning. He stood patiently on the ice as the two got ready to practice. He smiled at them both when they came out and stood in front of him, “First, I’ll let you two listen to the music,” he pushed play on the remote in his hand, letting the first song play, “This piece has two arrangements, each with a different theme. On Love: Eros and Agape.” Viktor, unintentionally but also kind of on purpose looked over at Yuuri, “Have you ever thought about love?” he asked.

Yuuri moved his gaze down to his feet, shying clearly away from the question. While Yurio shook his head quickly.

“Then what do you feel when you listen to this music?” Viktor asked.

To Viktor’s surprise, Yuuri jumped right into answer, “It’s...very clear and innocent, like someone who doesn’t entirely know what love is yet,” he said thoughtfully to Viktor.

Yurio quickly interjected, “I don’t like this piece, this innocence crap makes me wanna barf,” he stuck his tongue out a bit.

Viktor nodded and switched the song to the second arrangement, this one more upbeat than the last. He let the two give the song a listen before speaking at all. Yurio quickly chimed, “I want to skate to this one Viktor!” he said quickly.

Viktor smiled, “The first one, On Love: Agape, unconditional love, the second, On Love: Eros, sexual love, you two will skate these opposing themes, and here’s how I’m assigning them...” he paused, mostly for the dramatics, let the tension build a little. He didn’t actually need to think this through, he made the decision well before that moment. “Yuuri, you’ll skate Eros, and Yurio you’ll skate Agape!”

The two immediately started to freak out. And Viktor definitely expected it. He purposely gave them the opposite of what they would want. He needed to push them, push Yuuri. To get Yuuri out of his box.

“If you don’t do the opposite of what people will expect, how will you surprise them?” Viktor questioned the pair and smiled. “You need to be self aware. You can’t always choose your own image.”

“Fine…” Yurio finally spoke, “I’ll skate to Agape, but you better give me a program that will win!’ He exclaimed.

Viktor shrugged, “It’s up to you whether or not you win, if I skated the program, I’d win.”

Yurio kicked his skate and scoffed, “If I win, you’re coming back to Russia and you’ll be my coach! That’s what I want!”

Viktor gave a nod, “Sure,”’ he said and looked over at Yuuri. He saw Yuuri’s face fall at Yurio’s wish if he were to win. Viktor felt his heart pull, but he couldn’t show it-not now anyways. He knew Yuuri would become determined to keep Viktor around. Viktor could feel it, “Yuuri, and what do you want?” he asked him.

“I…” Yuuri started speaking, taking a small breath before continuing, “I just want to eat katsudon with you Viktor.” 

Viktor stared over at Yuuri and felt his heart tug harder this time. It took all the self control in the world and then some not to just lunge at the boy and hug him as hard as he could manage.

“I want to keep winning and keep eating katsudon with you,” Yuuri’s voice rose, determination now pushing through the fear, “I’ll skate to Eros, I’ll give it all the Eros I’ve got!”

Viktor’s smile grew as Yuuri spoke on. There it was. The determination to win that Viktor wanted to see. He hoped it would help Yuuri in this competition, no matter how legitimate. He needed to see him succeed. “That exactly what I like to hear, Yuuri…” Viktor smiled moving closer to Yuuri a bit.

Viktor’s plan now in motion.

He hoped that the rest would fall in place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually seriously love writing it more from Viktor's side. Idk I just love Viktor Nikiforov just like a lot.
> 
> Leave your thoughts :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri endures the Hot Springs on ice, and realizes just how much he wants to keep Viktor around.

Having Viktor around constantly, made Yuuri so much more nervous and anxious than he’d ever been before in his life. Viktor constantly wanted to be around Yuuri. His excuse being ‘a coach should know their student’. But as much as Yuuri wanted to believe the words coming from Viktor’s mouth. He felt like there was some other reason. If it was because Viktor knew about Yuuri’s soul mark. Viktor must be so disappointed. Maybe that’s why Yuri Plisetsky showed up. At Viktor’s request. To give him a valid excuse to leave. ‘Oh Yurio just skated better than you in the Hot Springs on Ice! It was the deal remember?’ 

Yuuri could just see it now. He laid his head in his hands and groaned. As much as he didn’t want to admit it sometimes. He really didn’t want Viktor to leave. He loved having him there. Viktor was just so nice to Yuuri, he treated him so kindly, he didn’t push when Yuuri shut down. And Yuuri loved it. 

But it would just be too good to be true. 

Yuuri finally decided to crawl out of his bed for the day and grabbed a clean t-shirt, pulling the one he wore to bed last night off his body. He stood in front of the mirror and looked at his soul mark in it’s entirety, laying his hand on his chest right where it ended. He almost wanted to cry seeing it. Viktor deserved so much better as a soulmate. But instead he got stuck with Yuuri. 

Yuuri went to his drawer and pulled the makeup out he used to cover it during the day now that Viktor was there. Usually he just reserved it for competitions where it would be showing. He really didn’t want Viktor to see it just yet. Or ever. Who knows. He covered his arm until it looked like just another patch of skin and pulled the shirt over his head, double checking the mirror again to make sure it was all covered. Once he was sure he pulled on fresh pants and headed down to grab breakfast before he headed to practice.

Yurio was already there, lacing up his skates. Yuuri sat next to him doing the same. Neither one exchanged a word. He was honestly just a little scared about what Yurio might say to Viktor, especially since Yurio knew about the soul mark on Yuuri’s arm.

Viktor was already on the ice when the pair came in, joining him, “Okay! I’ll show you each the programs I put together, Yurio’s is first,” Viktor smiled and started the song.

Yuuri couldn’t help but watch with a massive intensity. Viktor’s skating had always captivated him. This time was no different. Yuuri just thought of how difficult this piece looked, feeling a little bit lucky he didn’t get assigned to it after all. He knew Viktor could pull it off easy, but he wondered how Yurio would handle.

“Like that, you got it Yurio?” Viktor asked turning and facing the pair.

“Yeah I pretty much got it,” Yurio nodded.

Yuuri’s jaw almost dropped. How did he get it from one showing!? Anxiety started creeping into Yuuri’s mind. There was no way he’d been able to do that. How was he going to beat Yurio now? How was Viktor going to stay his coach.

“Yuuri, you’re turn!” Viktor called out returning to the center of the ice.

Yuuri nodded quickly. Choreography just for him, made by his idol Viktor Nikiforov. Yuuri was a little excited to see what Viktor thought he could do. He waited until Viktor started and suddenly, he became anxious again. There was no way he’d be able to skate Eros. Viktor just looked so...hot for lack of a better term. Yuuri could never do this. Not with how he is now. Maybe not even ever.

“How was that?” Viktor asked when he was finished and skated over standing in front of Yuuri. 

“I-It was very Eros!” Yuuri said and quickly slapped himself mentally. He once again, made himself look like an idiot to Viktor. 

“It was!” Viktor nodded and placed his hands on his hips, “Now for the composition, what quads can you land?”

Yuuri’s heart dropped a bit, he was embarrassed to admit what he could actually do in comparison to Yurio and even Viktor, “Toe loop, the salchow in practice, but I’ve never landed it in competition….” he admitted shyly, “B-But I think I can do it if I try!”

“You’ll practice the basics then,” Viktor told him, “I’ll teach Yurio first, I can’t teach you something you don’t know right now. How many times have you messed up in competition. Yuuri, you have the skill to win,” he trailed off a bit as he spoke meeting Yuuri’s gaze, “But...why can’t you make it happen?”

Yuuri knew Viktor was right. As much as he wanted to learn, Viktor was right. “That’s probably because, I just...I lack the confidence…”

Viktor nodded, “And that’s what I’m here for,” he said moving a tad closer to Yuuri, “To make you feel confident.” Viktors hand reached out and he gently grasped Yuuri’s chin. Yuuri’s heart sped up quickly at the contact between the two. Viktor traced his thumb over Yuuri’s lips and pulled himself closer. Yuuri felt Viktor’s cold nose brush against his own, “No one in the whole world knows your true eros Yuuri…” Viktor said to him, “It may be an alluring side that you yourself aren’t aware of. Can you show me what it is soon?”

Yuuri couldn’t find words to say to Viktor. His heart was pounding so hard he could feel it throughout his whole body. His hands shook a bit at the anxiety running through him. He hated that he just wanted to close the gap between them. Before he could do anything, thankfully, Yurio chimed in, “Aren’t you teaching me first Viktor!?” He yelled over to them.

“Right,” Viktor said back slowly stepping away from Yuuri and gave him a small smile, “Think about what eros is to you,” he said before he skated away towards Yurio.

Once practice was over for the pair and quickly grabbed Takeshi to help him stretch out. 

“So Viktor made you practice basics for half the day because you didn’t get eros?” Takeshi questioned as he pushed at Yuuri’s back helping him go down. Yuuri responded with a quick nod, “Why didn’t you just make something up? I bet Viktor would have gotten away with that, he’s probably not thought much about it either.”

“But Viktor is a genius, so he can get away with it. I’m just me,” Yuuri said reaching out and grabbing his feet, “I saw a story in the program. A playboy comes to town. Bewitching the women left and right. He pursues the most beautiful women in the town, she isn’t swayed though, they play the game of love, him chasing her. She has difficulty making the right choices. And ends up falling for him. He casts her aside like he’s tired of her, and moves on to the next town.”

“‘Wow! So hot! Take me!’” Takeshi jokes to Yuuri when he finished telling the story, “But honestly, that really doesn’t sound like you Yuuri…”

Yuuri turned quickly to face him, “I know! I just know people will say they’d rather see Viktor skate it!”

“You looked pretty sexy when you were copying him in that video,” Takeshi pointed out.

“But I can’t copy him this time, I’ll never be able to surpass him by just copying.” Yuuri told him resting his head in his hands.

“Wait….” Takeshi said, “Do you really think you can be better than him someday?” he smirked a bit, “I mean, how can someone who won’t even let his soulmate see his soul mark get to be better than the Viktor Nikiforov?” Takeshi started laughing.

Yuuri sat outside by the hot spring sticking his feet in the water, making sure his arm stayed as dry as possible. He just kept thinking about what Viktor had said. He was 23 now, he should be able to be sexy if he wanted to. It shouldn’t be an issue.

The three sat and ate. Well Yuuri didn’t eat. He had his head laying down on the table. He needed to figure out what eros was to him. Eros. He knew he was nowhere near close physically to eros. It causes someone to lose the ability to make rational decision. Yuuri thought, what caused him to lose that ability? He hummed and thought for a moment and shot up, “I got it! It’s katsudon!” He called out excitedly, “That’s what eros is to me!” 

Viktor and Yurio stared up at Yuuri in silence for a moment. Yuuri realized what he just said out loud and quickly sunk back down. They probably thought he was so immature now. 

 

“Okay, let’s go with that,” Viktor smiled at Yuuri going back to his food. Yeah, Viktor was just trying to be supportive, there was no way he was taking Yuuri seriously at all now with his ideas.

Bright and early the next morning Yuuri and Yurio waited somewhat patiently for Viktor to arrive for their practice. “They said he was out drinking all night,” Yurio said with a sigh, standing up from the bench he was sitting on. 

“Wait Yurio,” Yuuri said to him, going on his feet as well, “Um...can you teach me how to land the quad salchow?” he asked him hesitantly. He expected a no, maybe with a few more profanities. But he expected a no. But much to Yuuri’s surprise that’s not what he got.

They were on the ice trying to get the landing right, but Yuuri just couldn’t seem to pick it up.

The pair stopped for a quick break, “He knows you know,” Yurio said to him, “About your stupid arm, he knows.”

Yuuri quickly looked over at Yurio, “How does he….?” he started to question. In his mind, wondering, where did he slip up? Where did he let it show to VIktor?

“Are you dense?” Yurio said to him, “You didn’t have the damn thing covered in the video that sent him flying all the way out here! He’d have to be stupider to not notice that.”

Yuuri couldn’t say anything else, he just stared ahead. He felt so much more uneasy now. Viktor did already know, that’s why he was there. He was there to figure out who he was, and now he’s seen just how pathetic Yuuri really can be, and he’s definitely going to leave now. “I’m gonna try again,” Yuuri muttered and took off to try the jump again. But his busy mind ended up screwing that landing up as well.

“Watch me do it again,” Yurio sighed as the doors opened. The two looked and saw a disheveled Viktor step inside. He definitely had looked better.

“Sorry I’m late!” Viktor called out to the two, “Hey what were you practicing just now?” he questioned. The pair quickly separated, coming up with some quick excuses ending up at opposite sides of the rink.

Yurio worked on his choreography while Yuuri grabbed a drink off the ice. Viktor watched Yurio intently as he skated, “Looks like he found his agape, now for the next stage….” he heard Viktor say. He didn’t know what the next stage meant. Did he himself have a next stage? He doubted it, he lacked a lot of what the program needs. Plus he was certain Viktor was using this competition as an excuse to leave.

It wasn’t until the evening that the issue of costumes was brought up by Minako. Reminding the two that they probably should have something to wear for this event. Luckily, Viktor came prepared. Yuuri may, or may not have, had a moment with the boxes of costumes. Remembering what program each and every one was for. He definitely didn’t look like a huge Viktor fan or anything right in front of Viktor himself.

He laid in bed that night tossing and turning, he was nervous for the competition, but something just didn’t feel right about this program. He stared up at the ceiling in his room before he realized what he needed. He jumped up and pulled some clothes, running to Minako’s house as fast as possible.

“Yuuri? You want to practice this late?” She questioned when she finally answered the door to Yuuri’s constant buzzing of the doorbell.

“I need you to teach me something!” Yuuri said to her, “I can’t be the playboy, it isn’t me, I want to be the beautiful women who enchants all the men. Teach me how to move more feminine.” He nearly begged to Minako standing there in her robe. 

She let out a sigh, “Alright, just let me change,” she gave in to Yuuri fairly easily this time. The two worked most of the night on the program. They were careful not to change much, but Yuuri felt so much more comfortable by the end.

The Hot Springs on Ice came. Yuuri and Yurio were ready to go, doing the customary interviews beforehand. Of course, Yurio throwing out a little bit of harshness to the camera. 

Yuuri was a nervous wreck before the competition though. He always was, but this time it was different. He knew the stakes were losing Viktor. Which he definitely didn’t want. He needed to prove to Viktor that he could do it.

Yurio went first. He took the center of the ice. Yuuri stood by, he knew that Yurio would be tough to beat. Yurio moved with such grace, such beauty, that Yuuri got even more scared about how this would go as the program continued. Yuuri had never seen a performance so beautiful from someone that wasn’t Viktor. Yuuri clapped when it was over. Oh no. He had to beat that. He wanted to beat that. He didn’t know if he could do it. The nerves took over. He closed his eyes, trying to calm his breathing.

“Yuuri? It’s your turn.” 

Yuuri looked up and gasped covering his mouth quickly when he saw Viktor standing right in front of him. Viktor. He dropped his hands slowly and took a deep breath, “I’m going to become a super tasty katsudon, so, please watch me!” and before he knew it. His arms wrapped around Viktor hugging him tightly. It wasn’t something Yuuri would normally do, but it surprisingly comforted him a little bit to just be near Viktor. 

“I promise. I love katsudon.” Viktor spoke to Yuuri smiling a little bit at him as he stepped away. 

Yuuri nodded and went to the ice after being called. He took his starting pose. He knew who he was dancing for. He shot his look right over to where Viktor was standing, earning a small whistle from the man. Yuuri continued on with his routine. Everything was going well thus far. He landed his triple axel nearly perfect. The quad salchow didn’t go as well. He stepped out. But he did everything he could not to let that ruin his charm. He landed his combination jump. He did it. He made it through the entire program. And he actually felt good about his performance for once.

“Yuuri!”

He looked over at Viktor smiling his perfect smile. That smile was so contagious. Yuuri skated over to him quickly. Accepting the bear hug he received, “That was the tastiest katsudon I’ve ever seen!” Viktor told him hugging him tighter, “But can I say something?”

Viktor started going on with critiques, the words coming fast out of his mouth. Yuuri knew he was doing it as a coach. He just fell back and let it come out to him. He knew the performance wasn’t perfect, but it was good, and he enjoyed it. 

Yuuri stood atop the podium and held the flowers in his hand. He had Viktor on his left side. He took the microphone to say a few words. He felt nervous trying to come up with something to say. “Um….” he started. But then he felt Viktor’s hand lay on his arm, right on the covered mark. For some reason, it made Yuuri feel comfortable. He smiled a little, “I’m going to try and win the Grand Prix Final, with Viktor, thank you everyone for the support.” he spoke.

He felt so much better knowing that Viktor chose him because of his skating. 

Maybe fate wasn’t so wrong after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally as up until three am and wrote like three chapter and the next one I love so much stay tuned kids.
> 
> Leave your thoughts :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Yuuri has Viktor all to himself, the pair have to think about the road to the Grand Prix Final.

Viktor was so proud of his Yuuri.

Beyond proud really.

Yuuri pulled through at his performance at the Hotsprings on Ice. He pulled through so much more than Viktor would have imagined. He knew he would do good, but that was one of the best performances he’d seen by his Yuuri.

But now, it was game time. 

They had to get a free skate program together.

Viktor tried to help Yuuri create his own program. But Yuuri was really struggling with finding the right music. Viktor knew it’s because of the confidence he lacked. Viktor was more than determined to help him overcome that. But once there was progress being made in the relationship, Yuuri stepped back.

Viktor could tell something was on Yuuri’s mind nearly all the time. He was concerned. Yuuri’s skating reflected off of his mental state, so he wanted to make sure he was okay. Not even just for his skating, but because Viktor cared so deeply for Yuuri. Viktor still was falling for the Japanese boy every day he spent with him. The little habits and the little things about Yuuri he learned he cherished. 

He just wished Yuuri would stop hiding from him

He still wanted Yuuri to open up to him.

The pair sat outside at the hot spring, Yuuri just with his feet in. Viktor noticed that. Yuuri never went in, just his feet. Like he was hiding something. Viktor already figured it was because of the mark. Why it was still being hidden? Viktor didn’t fully understand. Moving at Yuuri’s pace was hard on him. He wanted to just jump right in. But he knew that wouldn’t work with Yuuri. He understood, and he respected that. But it didn’t make it any less frustrating at times.

He sighed a bit looking up at Yuuri, “What about not having three quads for the free skate?” he asked him, just trying to get his mind off the soulmate things for a while. It was hard when his soulmate also happened to be the person he was trying to coach.

Yuuri looked at him quickly, “But I want to win! I need those to win.”

“Not necessarily, get a perfect score on everything else and you’ll be fine,” Viktor told him. He knew that doing that would not be easy for Yuuri at all, not unless his confidence got boosted.

“It won’t be good enough…” Yuuri sighed a bit looking down at his feet in the water kicking them slightly.

Viktor watched the water flow from the movements Yuuri caused, “Yuuri…” Viktor said moving over and sitting next to him, “Do you know why I became your coach?” he asked grabbing onto one of Yuuri’s hands giving it a small squeeze, “Because, you create music with your body, I was enthralled by it, captivated. I want to create a program with you to maximize that aspect of your skating.”

Viktor saw a smile smile creep up onto Yuuri’s face. Viktor couldn’t help but smile back at him. He just loved when his Yuuri smiled. Yuuri didn’t smile enough in Viktor’s opinion. His Yuuri had beautiful and highly contagious smile, and Viktor just wanted to see it all the time. Viktor slowly started climbing out of the hot spring pulling Yuuri up with him, “Let’s go eat,” he said to him slowly, as much as he didn’t want to, dropping Yuuri’s hand and grabbing a towel handing it to Yuuri.

Viktor found out why Yuuri had never even picked his own music before from Celestino. When he was saddened by it. Yuuri never really did have the confidence in himself to skate to something he wanted to. Viktor knew how much fun it was for him personally to create something yourself, a part of you placed on the ice. He knew Yuuri would love it as well. But he knew why Yuuri was scared. Because it was a part of him on the ice. He knew Yuuri must be terrified of what others would think of his own program. Viktor wanted to change that. He wanted Yuuri to produce his own program that he would be proud of. Starting with the music. 

Yuuri mentioned contacting an old friend to remake the rather mediocre song that he had chosen for Celestino all those years ago. Viktor hoped it would work, they were cutting it close on time. Music had to be chosen before anything else could be done.

“Still no music?” Viktor asked in their practice one day, he sighed a bit. He really wanted this program to get started. He hummed a bit, “Trust in your decisions, Yuuri. Try and remember a time….like when you first met your soulmate….?” he said a bit hesitantly. He genuinely just wanted to see how Yuuri would react to the question. Would he play dumb or be honest?

“Huh!?” Yuuri said shooting a look up at Viktor. Yuuri clearly had realized what a harsh reaction he had as he quickly started apologizing to Viktor. Viktor only found it extremely funny to tease Yuuri a bit. He always seemed to react more to the teasing than a lot of other things. Viktor just thought it was so cute.

“Oh? You haven’t met them yet?” Viktor smirked a bit, knowing full well the answer to that question, but he knew Yuuri would have trouble with that.

“...N-n-no...I-I mean….” Yuuri stuttered out nervously. Viktor could pick up on the hesitation Yuuri had to answer the question. Yuuri knew very well that he’d met them. He was standing right in front of him for crying out loud.

“Let’s go somewhere today,” Viktor suggested as they walked out of practice together.

Yuuri quickly shook his head, “No thanks.”

And that’s when Yuuri quickly started denying every offer Viktor made for them to be together.

Hang out? No.

Bath? No.

Sleep in the same room? No.

It frustrated Viktor to no extent. He just wanted to be around his Yuuri so badly everyday, the time they spent in practice just wasn’t enough for Viktor to get his fill in. 

Finally he just made it so Yuuri didn’t have a choice. When Yuuri didn’t show on time for practice. Viktor decided to take his stand. He walked up to Yuuri’s room and opened the door to see Yuuri hiding under his blanket, “Good morning Yuuri!” he smiled, “We’re going to the ocean! Hurry and get dressed!” he told him stepping out of the room letting Yuuri get ready for their little adventure.

The two walked to the ocean side in a comfortable silence. Not a single word spoken by either as they came up to the water. The two sat down a good space away from where the small waves were crashing in, Makkachin between them and Viktor watched Yuuri pull his knees up to his chest as he gently pet his dog. Yuuri was just hiding himself some more from Viktor. Viktor looked up at the sky, listening to the seagulls cries and closed his eyes a bit letting out a small breath, “Seagulls…” he said quietly and smiled looking over at Yuuri, “You know, ever since I came here, the seagulls remind me of St. Petersburg. I never thought I’d leave that city. I never noticed the seagulls cries. Have you ever had a time like that, Yuuri?” 

“There was a girl in Detroit who was really pushy and kept talking to me…” Yuuri started speaking. Viktor listened intently. He never heard Yuuri tell any kind of story about any kind of situation in his life. He considered it a step forward for their relationship. Yuuri wanted to open up a bit more now, “A rinkmate got into an accident one time….I was really torn up with worry….I was in the waiting room at the hospital with that girl….She tried to comfort me by hugging me, but I just pushed her away, not even thinking about it…” 

“Why?” Viktor asked curiously, staring out at the ocean ahead. 

“I didn’t want her to know I was feeling unsettled. It was like she was intruding on my feelings or something. I hated it.” Yuuri explained, resting his head on top of his knees. “But I realized...the people in my life, like Minako, Takeshi and Yuuko, my family….had never treated me like I was weak….they had faith I’d keep growing as a person...and never tried to step over the line.”

“You’re not weak Yuuri,” Viktor said to him. He was being honest too. His Yuuri was so much stronger than he himself realized. But he finally did understand another aspect about Yuuri. The hiding emotions. It helped Viktor a little bit in seeing if Yuuri actually was pushing him out because of their connection, but Viktor knew it was more than likely because he didn’t want Viktor to see his unsteadiness, his sadness, his worry. “I can guarantee no one else thinks that you’re weak either.” Viktor hesitantly stole a glance of his Yuuri. Viktor just loved looking at him. Yuuri truly was a sight to see in Viktor’s eyes. He thought his Yuuri was just so….beautiful. He realized now he might have been considered to be staring, but he knew he couldn’t help it, he felt a small blush on his cheeks and took a breath, “What do you want me to be to you?” he questioned hesitantly, he knew that Yuuri wouldn’t say anything too horrible. but it was still a loaded question to Viktor, “A...father figure?”

“No.” 

Viktor felt himself sigh in relief at the answer, “A brother? A friend?”

“No.”

Another sense of relief came over Viktor. The hard suggestions were out of the way.

Viktor felt himself smirk a little, even if it was an important question, who says Viktor can’t have another moment of teasing for Yuuri, “Your boyfriend then I guess, I can try my best.”

“No, no, no, no, no!” Yuuri said quickly turning to face Viktor next to him, “I just...I want you to stay you Viktor! I always have looked up to you...I...I have ignored you because I didn’t want you to see my shortcomings! But I’ll make it up to you with my skating! I promise!”

His shortcomings? Viktor understood even more then. Yuuri was scared Viktor would think Yuuri just wasn’t good enough. His Yuuri was so perfect, that hearing an insinuation of that made Viktor sad, “I won’t let you off easy then,” Viktor smiled laying his hand on his Yuuri’s shoulder, tracing his thumb over the fabric of his shirt. He knew Yuuri’s soul mark was right under that fabric, hidden away from him. He wanted so badly to see it in person, watching it make it’s way up Yuuri’s skin. “That’ll be my way of showing my love.”

Yuuri smiled and nodded, “Thanks Viktor,” he said quietly to him crossing his legs in front of him, “I’m glad you’re so understanding of me with all of this…you always just meet me where I am,” he said quietly pulling at the sleeves on his sweater, “It’s nice, it makes it easier for me to actually talk to you…”

“You can always talk to me, about anything and everything, I want to know everything about you Yuuri,” He said to him and smiled. Viktor let out a sigh and bit on his lower lip, feeling a little nervous, another loaded question to leave his mouth in a moment, “I want to ask you something….” he asked softly, he was scared how Yuuri would react. But it felt like the right time for him to just come out and say it. His heart raced just a little bit as he tried to bring himself to just say the words he wanted to say. Viktor had never gotten this nervous before. At least not since he first started skating, and those moments barely compared to what he was feeling now. This could push Yuuri further away. Viktor didn’t want Yuuri any farther than he already was.

“Anything.”

But he had to know.

God did he have to know.

“Why are you hiding your soul mark from me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a huge head cannon that Viktor almost always refers to Yuuri as “his Yuuri” and it makes my heart hurt sometimes. By sometimes I mean all of the time 
> 
> Also Viktor just really loves Yuuri a lot okay goodnight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri must now face the consequences of hiding from Viktor.

“Why are you hiding your soul mark from me?” 

Yuuri was caught.

He felt his face burn up, imagining it was a nice shade of red by now. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Yuuri answered defensively. He wasn’t ready to see what Viktor’s reaction would be. He knew that Viktor wouldn’t just up and leave. But he still felt like that would happen. His heart rate increased from the anxiety in him. Yuuri adjusted his glasses on his nose, his hands he noticed where extremely unsteady.

“Yuuri….” Viktor said quietly. Yuuri felt the man’s touch on his shoulder, it was always comforting, even in this situation, to know Viktor was still there. “Yuuri I’ve known okay? I’ve known since the day I got here, even if I couldn’t see it with my eyes, I could feel it.” 

Yuuri gripped his arms around his knees tightly. He didn’t want to speak, but he knew he should say something. He honestly wanted to just get up and run away. Maybe he’d wake up in a moment and it’d all be a dream.

“Listen, I know you probably feel anxious, and scared, I get it, but Yuuri, don’t hide from me, please,” Viktor told him, “Please Yuuri…”

“You don’t get it,” Yuuri said shaking his head quickly. He felt his voice start to shake as he spoke. He knew he was getting emotional over it. He took a deep breath forcing himself to calm down a bit, “Viktor you really don’t get it. You’re Viktor Nikiforov, you’re a five time consecutive world champion, you’re so important to so many people in the world. You could have anybody, literally anybody. But you might just end up stuck with me….who’s...who’s nothing in comparison.”

Yuuri noticed Viktors face fall, did he really care that much? About Yuuri? Viktor suddenly moved from his spot sitting next to Yuuri to kneeling in front of him. Yuuri felt both of Viktors cool hands on his cheeks, “Yuuri Katsuki,” the older man spoke sternly, “You are so much more than I could hope to be in my entire life, and I’m going to do everything I can to help you see it. I don’t want to see you hide from me anymore.”

Yuuri stared up at Viktor and nodded, “Okay…” he nearly whispered. The sudden seriousness Viktor took surprised Yuuri. In the time he’d spent with Viktor thus far, he had never heard him talk like that, use that tone. It made Yuuri really think that maybe, just maybe, his mind had been wrong the whole time. He took a breath again, “I have been hiding it from you just because I didn’t want you to be disappointed before I could prove myself, to prove that I was worth what I knew this would mean to you, I’m sorry Viktor.”

“It’s okay Yuuri,” Viktor told him smiling a little bit, “I understand, okay? I really do. But you don’t have to prove yourself to me.”

Yuuri nodded looking down at his lap quietly. “So…” he said tapping on his knee nervously, “I take it you want to see it then?” he asked him. He didn’t even wait for Viktor to answer before he grasped at the zipper of the jacket he wore to cover the mark initially and pulled it down, slipping his right arm out of the sleeve for Viktor to see. 

Yuuri watched Viktor’s eyes trail up the white mark on his arm, Viktor pushing his own sleeve up all the way to see the rest. “They really are a perfect match aren’t they?” Viktor asked gently grabbing onto Yuuri’s wrist. 

His fingers traced over the edges gently, causing Yuuri to smile down at him, “It seems so,” he said quietly, “Viktor?”

Viktor hummed in response shifting his eyes up to look at Yuuri.

“Thank you,” Yuuri said to him, “For everything you’ve done for me until now.”

Viktor smiled, “Well of course,” he said to him. Viktor pushed himself to his feet, holding his hand out to Yuuri, which Yuuri quickly grasped onto. He pulled himself up to his feet squeezing Viktor’s hand gently as the two started to walk back. A comforting silence fell between the two as they walked, neither one letting go of the other’s hand.

Yuuri had gotten so much more comfortable around Viktor now that everything was out in the open. He didn’t have to hide anymore. No more covering anything up. Who would have thought that their soul marks held that much weight over him. 

“Viktor?” Yuuri turned to Viktor as they walked into the rink one morning for their practice, “While we wait for the music to come. I want you to teach me all the jumps you can do.” 

Viktor gave Yuuri a nod before quickly grasping onto his hand pulling him into Ice Castle. The two quickly took to the ice. Viktor going through the first jump, demonstrating it a few times to Yuuri. Yuuri watched carefully. Taking in every little thing Viktor did. He attempted the jumps, failing most times, but he tried so hard not to let himself get down about it. After another missed jump Viktor skated to the side, trying to catch his breath, and Yuuri quickly followed, “Viktor let me try that one more time,” he said to him, wiping the sweat from his face.

“Wow...it’s been like ten thousand times, hasn’t it?”

“No, just thirteen,” Yuuri answered smiling a bit at Viktor.

“You know, you have pretty good stamina,” Viktor told him, bending down and wiping the ice from his blades, “You also get hungry when you’re nervous in competitions….” 

Yuuri let Viktor ramble on as he looked down at the top of Viktor’s hair. He had the most sudden urge to just run his fingers through it. He just knew it was probably way softer than it looked. Yuuri couldn’t hold back and slowly reached his hand out laying one finger where all his hair came together. He realized right after he did it, exactly what he did and quickly pulled his hand away, telling a quick apology.

Viktor laid his own hand atop his head, “Is it getting that thin?” he asked, sounding sad about it.

Yuuri could guess that Viktor’s age may be a bit of a sore spot for the man, and quickly defended, “No no no, everything is okay!” 

But then Viktor, being the overly dramatic man that he always was, laid himself down on the ice, “I can’t recover from this….I’m hurt.”

Yuuri quickly got down next to him, “I’m sorry!” he apologized again, trying to get Viktor to calm down. “Please just get up, come on!” he nearly begged the man in front of him.

Viktor sighed, “Fine,” he said pulling himself up, “But my getting up doesn’t change the fact that my beloved Yuuri wounded me so.” he said, laying his hand on his chest pouting a bit.

“I said I was sorry,” Yuuri said again getting up himself.

Viktor gave him a small smile, “Let’s try that jump again now,” he said patting Yuuri’s shoulder.

Yuuri stood in place for a second and smiled softly. Their relationship had progressed so much in such a short span of time. He didn’t think he’d ever been that comfortable with anyone before. It felt….really good honestly. 

Yuuri sat at his computer that same evening reading through some emails when he came across a certain one. He smiled brightly and picked his laptop up off the desk running down the hall to Viktor’s room, “Viktor! It’s here!” he said climbing up onto the bed, “It’s done, the music is done,” he said sitting down next to Viktor handing him one of his earbuds, “Listen with me,” he said and put the other one in his own ear and pushed play. They both listened together as the piano began softly, building upon itself. Yuuri and Viktor both looked at each other after few moments and Yuuri received a nod. Yuuri smiled, he loved the song, and he was happy Viktor approved of it too.

Yuuri pulled the headphones out when it was over and shut his laptop. He leaned back against the headboard behind him and looked down at Viktor laying in the bed comfortably, looking up at the younger man He smiled, “What?”

“Nothing,” Viktor smiled back humming a little as he rolled on his side, “Stay with me?” he asked him.

Yuuri felt himself blush a little bit, “I don’t want to keep you awake,” he said to him. He shrugged fiddling with the cord of his headphones.

Viktor gave the boy a small pout, “Please?”

Yuuri sighed, Viktor must have realized Yuuri was a total pushover, and is not only just a little bit taking advantage of it, “Just for a bit,” he said to him, “You do need your sleep too,” he said putting his laptop down on the floor next to the bed. He pulled the blanket over him and laid his head down on the pillow laying on his side mimicking how Viktor was lain. 

Yuuri couldn’t help but smile at Viktor. Just a few days ago, Yuuri would have never been able to be in the same position he was in now. Viktor just made Yuuri feel so comfortable, so at him. It was almost a little bit terrifying really how quickly Yuuri managed to just fall right into Viktor’s grasp.

“What are you thinking about?” Viktor asked.

“Nothing just….” Yuuri shrugged, feeling himself blush a little, “Just that I’m happy with how this is all going….you know the skating, and well between us….”

Viktor smiled at Yuuri and nodded, “Yeah? Me too.”

Yuuri smiled nuzzling himself into the pillow a bit, “I’m glad,” he said quietly.

The two sat up for a while longer, just talking. Everything just flowed so easily between them. Yuuri once didn’t feel scared to be in the bed with Viktor, it was a wonderful thing having Viktor around.

Yuuri woke up to the sound of an alarm going off. It wasn’t his though. He slowly opened his eyes and groaned a bit at the light shining in. He looked to his side and saw Viktor just waking up a bit. But only for him to turn the alarm off and lay back down, draping an arm over Yuuri’s stomach. Yuuri felt himself blush and sat up a little, “Viktor,” he said quietly poking at the man’s cheek. 

Viktor grumbled something in Russian and only moved closer to Yuuri.

Yuuri sighed, “Viktor,” he said again, a bit louder this time, “Come on you know I don’t know that much Russian yet,” he said to him shaking his shoulder a bit, “We have practice.”

Viktor finally opened his eyes a bit, “Yuuri?” he spoke quietly and yawned, “Well good morning,” he smiled a little and gave Yuuri’s torso a small squeeze with his arm. 

Yuuri blushed and pushed Viktor’s arm off of him and stood up, “I-I’m going to go get ready,” he said to him quickly grabbing his laptop off the floor and going to his room quickly as he could, hoping no one would see him. He shut the door and leaned himself against the back of it. He had never intended obviously to share a bed with Viktor. He must have just fallen asleep late into the night. He was so embarrassed. Even if Viktor didn’t seem like it, he wondered if he was mad at Yuuri for invading his space like that. He did ask Yuuri to stay, but he was sure he didn’t mean like that. Yuuri quickly got his practice clothes on and slipped his glasses on his nose. He exited the room the same time Viktor left his own down the hall. Yuuri blushed again and kept his head down as he walked down the stairs.

The pair sat on a bench at the rink after breakfast that morning. Yuuri had calmed down from the initial embarrassment of that morning, Viktor hadn’t said anything, so he just decided to pretend it never happened. The pair sat over a small notepad discussing the composition for Yuuri’s free skate. They had most of it down it was now just a matter of making sure it was enough.

“If you want a larger impact….maybe the last jump can be a quad toe loop?” Viktor suggested, “With you stamina I think you can pull it off.”

“The last one?” Yuuri asked, not entirely sure how that would go. It would take a lot of practice to be able to manage his stamina well enough to successfully land that.

“You don’t think you can do it?” Viktor teased lightly and smirked at him.

“I’ll do it!” Yuuri said quickly in response nodding to him.

“Oh by the way, did you choose your theme?” Viktor asked curiously as he slipped his jacket off to move their practice to the ice.

“I did,” Yuuri nodded and felt himself start to blush a little, “The theme is going to be ‘On My Love’...” 

Yuuri watched Viktor look him over for a second, he smiled and nodded, “That’s the best theme, absolutely perfect,” he told him, “Let’s get this finished.”

Yuuri nodded slipped his jacket off as well and going out to the ice. Yuuri practiced the routine over and over trying to get as much down as possible by the end of the day. That way he’s just have minor adjustments to make with Viktor. 

“Yuuri, you still have to name the piece,” Viktor reminded him after their practice for the day was over. 

Yuuri nodded and looked down at the now blank CD and grabbed the marker uncapping it as he thought. He smiled a bit ‘Yuuri on ice’ he wrote and looked up at Viktor. 

Viktor nodded and smiled, “Perfect.”

And Yuuri agreed. 

Everything just was so perfect at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to make them sleep together accidentally because I’m trash who literally lives for the thought of pillow talk between them ugh.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Viktor is the most supportive cheerleader he can be

VIktor finally got Yuuri to stop hiding from him, and it felt great.

Their relationship was so much more open now, they were able to talk comfortably and just be themselves around each other so much easier.

And Yuuri finally stopped hiding his mark.

His beautiful mark.

Viktor still felt giddy every time he saw it displayed openly on Yuuri’s arm. He was like a little school girl about it. He just wanted to hug Yuuri as tight as he could and never let go.

Skating wise as well, Yuuri’s free program was developing so amazingly. Viktor didn’t think he could get any prouder of his Yuuri. But here he was.

The pair needed to prepare for the block competition Yuuri had to compete in to be able to compete in the Grand Prix Final circuit. Just a small local competition. Viktor wasn’t worried about how well Yuuri would do there. He knew that Yuuri had come such a long way in their time together, that Viktor just knew he’d be able to score high at it.

Yuuri and Viktor arrived at the rink they were holding the Chugoku, Shikoku and Kyushu championship early enough for them to be able to get in some practice before the competition. Viktor was excited to see how Yuuri’s programs would go. He was also just a little bit nervous. He knew that Yuuri would do well. But he was concerned over many things if he were honest. If Yuuri’s anxiety started taking over. What would happen then? Viktor didn’t know if he had the confidence in himself to be able to help his Yuuri in the way that he needed to be helped in that kind of situation. Viktor was also starting to worry about himself. Would anyone even take him seriously as a coach? He wasn’t sure how the public would react to actually seeing him in this position on the sidelines instead of center of the ice.

Viktor was pulled out of his worried daze when Yuuri walked up to him to do an interview before hand. Viktor played it as cool and confident as he could, he didn’t want to cause worry to Yuuri being there. But of course, he could tell Yuuri already was just by how he responded to what Viktor said. He could tell just a bit of worry had crept into Yuuri’s mind. He hoped it didn’t grow anymore. 

Viktor waited until just a few minutes before it was time for the pair to go the ice to change. He wanted to be taken as seriously as possible so he knew part of that was of course, dressing for the occasion. He walked out and finally found Yuuri and smiled at him.

“Why did you change clothes!?” Yuuri said to him, clearly exasperated from Viktor’s antics already. 

Viktor just shrugged a bit, “Today is my debut as a coach, so I should be in formal dress”

Yuuri ran a hand over his face, “You’re exactly right…” he groaned softly. He just reached out and grabbed onto Viktor’s hand pulling him along, “You’re going to make us late.”

Viktor laughed a little to himself and followed closely behind Yuuri to the edge of the ice to begin. Viktor started to feel excited. This was it for them. Their debut as coach and underling. He smiled, “As your coach, what should I say before sending you off to the program?” Viktor bounced a bit on his feet as he spoke, watching Yuuri remove the guards from his skates, “What I’m thinking of right now is…” he was cut off entirely. Yuuri just walked right on to the ice and ignored Viktor’s wonderful words of wisdom. Viktor would be lying if he wasn’t just a bit offended by that. He let out a sigh and watched Yuuri closely during the warm up. He could almost see the nerves starting to radiate off the boy as the short program drew closer and closer.

Yuuri skated over to Viktor finally once the warm up ended and grabbed his water taking a long drink. Viktor crossed his arms over his chest, “Yuuri, turn around,” he said to him, a stern tone in his voice. This caused Yuuri to pull his water away and give the older man a confused look, “Just turn around, okay?” he said again. 

Yuuri finally complied and slowly turned around, “Like this?”

Viktor took a small breath and wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders, holding on to him firmly. He couldn’t help but smirk a little bit as he whispered, “Seduce me with all you have,” he started, “If your performance can charm me, you can enthrall the entire audience. That’s what I always say in practice right?”

Yuuri then skated over to his starting position. Viktor hoped to have brought just a little bit of confidence to Yuuri now with his words. It seemed like an eternity before the first chord of Yuuri’s music began. Viktor took a sharp breath when Yuuri’s eyes caught his for a small moment. With that Viktor could tell, he’d done it. 

Viktor would never get over just how beautiful Yuuri was when he skated. The way he created music when he moved on the ice would always take Viktor’s breath away. Were there mistakes? Definitely. Would Viktor try to iron out all the flaws in the performance? Oh you bet. He still had to be a coach at the end of the day.

Yuuri came off the ice and slipped his jacket on and Viktor stepped up to him. He pointed out a few of Yuuri’s errors. Knowing well that they could easily be fixed in practice before the next competition.

The scores please for Yuuri Katsuki.

Viktor quickly switched his attention and looked over at the board. He had hopes that Yuuri would score very high since this competition theoretically shouldn’t have put too much pressure on him.

94.36.

It was very good. But Viktor knew Yuuri could do so much better. “Since you weren’t under pressure, I thought you’d score in the hundreds.” he said with a smile. Mostly just poking at Yuuri.

Sassy Yuuri came back to visit Viktor after that one, “Right, you’ve scored above a hundred points to break the world record multiple times.”

Viktor laughed a little and turned to face Yuuri again, “Also Yuuri, about tomorrow’s free skate, lower the difficulty of the jumps and focus on the performance,” Yuuri looked startled then, Viktor knew he’d need to explain it further to him, “It’s not a bad idea to lower the difficulty early in the season, is it?” Viktor stepped closer to Yuuri, holding the stuffed Makkachin up in between them, “You should prioritize adjusting your programs to help you reach your peak for the Grand Prix Final.” Viktor smirked, moving the dog down a bit and meeting Yuuri’s gaze, “Are you saying you can’t listen to your coach?”

Viktor could tell Yuuri was perplexed by his words. And with good measure, Viktor knew. He knew that if Yuuri worried less about the jumps and focused on the areas he was more confident in, the performance would be so much better off. 

More interviews came after for the pair before a young boy, Minami was his name Viktor believed, came over and started talking to Yuuri. Clearly upset that Yuuri hadn’t gotten the chance to watch him perform. Viktor could tell whoever this kid was, really looked up to Yuuri in a way. It caused Viktor to smile a little. He thought it was kind of cute to see Yuuri like that, not really being able to figure out what to really say to this kid. Viktor’s gaze moved to Yuuri, and he sighed. The worry was there again. Viktor was surprised about how easily Yuuri could get pushed into that zone. But he knew that it was a struggle for Yuuri to deal with it as well, so he had to do what he could to be there. 

The free skate was finally coming around. Viktor helped Yuuri get ready. He hoped that Yuuri was going to listen to him about his performance. Minami once again tried to grab Yuuri’s attention. But Yuuri blew it off, which caused Viktor some level of upset. Viktor was used to having people like Minami around him in this point of his career. People that looked up to the work he had done, the accomplishments he had under his belt. Yuuri didn’t have that much experience in that, and Viktor could really tell. 

He leaned his head in his hand as he waited until Yuuri returned from the warm up, “Yuuri,” Viktor spoke, his voice low, “How can someone who can’t motivate others motivate himself?” he peered over at Yuuri. Standing up straight he set his guards down on the ledge, “I’m disappointed in you.” he turned and walked away slowly. Viktor stood aside until Yuuri finally stepped up and at least wished the kid good luck. Viktor smiled a bit after hearing the words leave Yuuri’s mouth. He was learning at least.

Viktor finally saw Yuuri return right before he was set to go. He smiled and took the jacket from Yuuri’s hands, “Your costume is great,” he looked over Yuuri quietly. Only kind of checking him out and smiled again, “You look beautiful in it, really,” he said slowly and reached a hand out to fix a small strand of Yuuri’s hair, “Ready?” he hummed for a second and narrowed his eyes a little, “Wait hold on,” he spoke digging in his pocket, “Here your lips are dry,” he pulled his lip balm out and ran some over Yuuri’s lips with his finger. He couldn’t help but let his eyes wander a bit over Yuuri’s face. He slowly stopped rubbing his finger and let out a small breath and suddenly he became so aware of the feeling of Yuuri’s lips under his finger. Viktor knew he had to hold himself back from just kissing Yuuri breathless, but in moments like this wow did he want to. He dropped his hand and just grabbed the back of Yuuri’s neck pulling him in for a small hug, “Good luck,” he whispered. 

Yuuri stepped back after a moment and gave Viktor a small nod. Viktor smiled as he watched Yuuri enter onto the ice. He just hoped Yuuri would listen to him.

Viktor really shouldn’t have been shocked when he didn’t.

Everything was going well. The story was being told beautifully. But once the first jump came, Viktor knew Yuuri didn’t listen to a damn word Viktor said. Viktor held his breath as Yuuri slipped out of another jump. There was as much good as there was mistakes made. Viktor gasped loudly when Yuuri went to jump and hit the wall. This is exactly why Viktor wanted the jumps to be less difficult. His heart raced. Was Yuuri hurt? How bad was it? Did he need to stop? Viktor’s worries didn’t go away even when Yuuri got back up until he seemed to be skating like his old self. He let his breath go he was holding and watched the performance finish out, he sighed, “I wonder who he takes after...to be so rebellious toward his coach…” he muttered to himself. Viktor then realized. All the times Yakov scolded him, all the times he just blatantly ignored Yakov and the advice given to him. “Oh my god….” he chuckled and gave his head a small shake, “It’s me.”

Viktor knew he should have given Yuuri a lecture on what he did. But hearing the crowd cheer and yell for him, he just couldn’t bring himself to do so. He was so proud of his Yuuri regardless. He stood at the entrance to the rink with his arms over his chest. Viktor nearly smiled at the cute expression Yuuri had on his face, he knew that he’d ignored Viktor at least. Viktor just ran his hand over his face. He couldn’t even stay actually mad. He held his arms out and watched Yuuri excitedly rush over to him. 

Last second though, Viktor knew he should at least have just a bit of fun since Yuuri could have actually really hurt himself with that fall, “Oops the nosebleed!” he laughed stepping aside letting Yuuri just fall again. He laughed and reached his hand down, “Sorry I had to after that stunt.” he pulled Yuuri to his feet.

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri said softly to him, “I’m fine though, I promise Viktor.”

Viktor pulled a tissue out and started to wipe the blood away from Yuuri’s nose, “Are you sure?” he asked quietly, “I don’t want you to lie to me about it, you hit your face on a wall Yuuri, are you positive you’re okay?”

Yuuri nodded again taking the tissue in his own hand as they waited Yuuri’s final scores, “I’m really okay,” he said to him, his voice gone a bit nasal from pinching his nose, causing Viktor to laugh a little, “Are you laughing at me?” he asked him, causing Viktor to laugh again.

Viktor shook his head quickly after a moment and slung an arm around Yuuri’s shoulder, “Not at all, promise.” he said giving his shoulder a small squeeze.

259.56

Viktor pulled Yuuri into a tight hug, “It’s amazing that you still scored that high after that jump!” he excitedly said to Yuuri, “You can score even higher now so don’t feel down, okay my Yuuri?”

Viktor excitedly watched the TV with the whole Katsuki family to see Yuuri’s official reveal of his theme for the Grand Prix Series. He sat comfortably down and chatted absently with them all as they waited. There was a loud shush once Yuuri was called up. Viktor eagerly hugged Makkachin as he watched a smile on his face.

“My theme in this year’s Grand Prix is ‘love’,” Yuuri started out, “I’ve been helped by many people in my competitive skating career thus far...but I’ve never thought about ‘love’ until now. Thought I was blessed with support, I couldn’t take full advantage of it….I always felt like I was fighting alone…but” Yuuri stopped for a split second taking a breath, “But since Viktor showed up to be my coach, I’ve seen something totally different. My love is not something clear-cut like romantic love, but the more abstract feeling of my relationships with Viktor, my family, and my hometown. I was finally able to realize that something like love exists all around me.” Yuuri stared straight at the camera, his voice growing more intense, “Viktor is the first person I’ve ever wanted to hold on to. I don’t have a name for that emotion. But I’ve decided to call it love. Now that I know what love is and am stronger for it, I’ll prove it to myself with a Grand Prix Final gold medal!”

Viktor stared at the screen quietly. He felt his heart just pounding in his chest the more and more Yuuri spoke about him. His heart just fluttered and he blinked back a small tear in his eyes as he hugged his dog to his chest. He smiled a bit into her fur, “When you come back, we’ll burn that unfashionable necktie, my Yuuri…We’ll buy a new one before the Cup of China…”

Once Yuuri did finally return to the home, Viktor quickly stood up from where he was sitting and ran over to him grabbing his arm and pulling him up the stairs to the room he was staying in. Viktor closed the door quickly.

“You could have just asked me to talk up here instead of dragging me…” Yuuri said quietly to him turning himself to face Viktor fully, “What’s up? Why the hurry?” 

“You ask so many questions Yuuri,” Viktor spoke lowly stepping up to Yuuri slowly. He looked down for a moment at the dark haired boy in front of him, “Do me a favor?”

“What is it?”

“Close your eyes.”

Viktor slowly reached his hands up and cupped both Yuuri’s cheeks in his hands. He traced his thumb slowly over his soft skin. His heart thudded in his chest as he moved himself closer to his soulmate in front of him.

Before he knew it, he’d stolen his first kiss from Yuuri Katsuki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi
> 
> follow my tumblr: drabblesofcass.tumblr.com and send me shit about this
> 
> also this is your daily reminder that Viktor Nikiforov loves Yuuri Katsuki so much
> 
> also i'm going to update this better
> 
> cool beans kiddos


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri takes back the power.

Yuuri’s heart stopped in his chest.

Viktor was kissing him.

Viktor his lifetime idol who turned out to be his soulmate Nikiforov was kissing him.

It took Yuuri a moment to really comprehend everything. He let his body relax. Every touch, every movement, Yuuri became hyper aware of. His hands shook a bit as he moved them around Viktor slowly. He really couldn’t believe this was happening. Yuuri moved his lips against Viktor’s gently returning the kiss. Yuuri’s heart was beating out of his chest at this point, his stomach in knots. He almost didn’t believe it was happening. 

Viktor slowly pulled himself away and pressed his forehead to Yuuri’s. Yuuri took a small breath and looked at Viktor, seeing the shy smile on his face. Yuuri blushed and moved his gaze down when he caught Viktor’s eye. He felt Viktor’s hands move from his face and moved around Yuuri’s shoulders hugging him tightly. Yuuri smiled a bit and let his head rest in the crook of Viktor’s neck. 

“Yuuri?” Viktor whispered softly rubbing his hand over Yuuri’s back.

Yuuri let out a hum in response. Turning his head just a bit to see Viktor’s face.

“Thank you.”

Yuuri lifted his head a bit and looked at Viktor again. He was surprised to say the least that Viktor would have anything to thank him for. Yuuri didn’t feel like he’d done anything for Viktor. If anyone should be giving thanks, it should definitely have been Yuuri, “No, thank you honestly, I was ready to give up and you are helping me get back on my feet,” he said to him.

“You’re doing that for yourself,” Viktor smiled, “You really should believe in yourself more Yuuri.”

Yuuri gave a small nod, “I know, you’re always saying that…”

“Well because it’s true.” 

Yuuri smiled, his heart fluttering in his chest. He felt happier now than he had in awhile. And it was a very rewarding feeling for him. Even if Viktor said it was all Yuuri, it didn’t feel like it. Yuuri never would have been able to get the confidence or self motivation to even try to better himself and to try and find his love and passion for skating again without Viktor there to push him. 

Yuuri let out a small yawn and stepped back from Viktor slowly, “Look I’ve got to get to bed now,” he said quietly, “We’ve got to practice early tomorrow again before we leave for China.”

Viktor pouted and grabbed onto Yuuri’s hands, “No, no, no,” he whined, just a little bit, and pulled him close again, “Please stay with me tonight.” 

Yuuri sighed. He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth in thought, contemplating his decision. Did he want to spend a bit more time with Viktor? Definitely. But the better part of his mind knew it was probably best to sleep in his own bed alone. He already could tell which side was going to win this one. “Fine.” he said to him, “I’ll be back then, I just need to get ready for bed.” he told him. 

Viktor smiled brightly at that and Yuuri left the room heading down the hall to the bathroom. He rested his hands on the sink and stared at himself in the mirror. Then it all hit him. A huge smile crept onto Yuuri’s face, “Oh my god…” he whispered to himself. He leaned against the wall for a moment. He thought over the last few minutes quietly. He felt like such a little kid with a big stupid crush. And honestly, in a way he kind of was.

Yuuri quickly brushed his teeth and changed heading back to Viktor’s room silently shutting the door. He turned around and saw Viktor already in the bed with Makkachin curled up at his feet. Yuuri smiled a little bit blushing as he went over and sat on the other side of the bed pulling his glasses off and setting them on the table next to him and turned out the light. He laid down under the covers and turned his head to catch Viktor staring at him, “What?” he asked with a blush turning his gaze to the ceiling.

Viktor chuckled a bit, “You’re just....unbelievable,” he sighed happily and draped his arm over Yuuri’s torso, nuzzling up close to him. He traced his finger absently across Yuuri’s soul mark on his arm, “I’m happy I found you…”

Yuuri didn’t say anything. He was too busy trying to calm himself from the absolute glee he was feeling from listening to Viktor talk. He was just so grateful it was now dark in the room so Viktor couldn’t see the massive blush that was surely formed onto his cheeks.

Yuuri waited until Viktor had fallen asleep to turn and get a bit more comfortable in the bed. He faced the sleeping Viktor and smiled a little bit. He never really took the time to really look at Viktor. Obviously Viktor possessed beauty beyond words, anyone could see that. But up close Yuuri thought Viktor was even more so. He smiled a bit and tucked a strand of Viktor’s hair away from his face, “I’m happy I found you too…” he whispered, closing his eyes for the last time that night.

“Makkachin, behave while we’re gone, okay?” Viktor smiled, petting his precious dog gently, “Don’t you dare steal any steamed buns.”

“Viktor, we’re going to miss the flight,” Yuuri complained. Sure, watching Viktor say goodbye to his best friend and dog was the cutest thing in the entire world. If it hadn’t been going on for the past twenty minutes. 

“Fine, fine,” Viktor nodded and gave the dog one last hug grabbing a bag and wrapping his scarf around his neck, “Let’s go Yuuri.” 

Yuuri nodded and smiled, turning and saying goodbye to his family, every one of them wishing him the best of luck in Beijing. Yuuri was excited, but he’d be lying if he didn’t admit he was also pretty nervous. He just didn’t want to screw up the whole thing.

Yuuri and Viktor checked into their flight once they’d arrived at the airport and boarded with no problem. Yuuri sat in his seat looking out the window as he waited for the plane to take off, Viktor next to him tapping away on his phone.

“I haven’t flown coach in a while,” Viktor put his phone away once the plane started to move on the runway, “Want some champagne when they bring it around?”

Yuuri shook his head. He knew a champagne turned into two champagnes and that turned into three and after that it turned into making bad decisions. Yuuri leaned back in his seat, “Viktor, can I just get some sleep?” he said quietly to him.

“I’m surprised you can even sleep in such a cramped seat,” Viktor chuckled, “But I guess if you must.” 

Yuuri nodded and closed his eyes, resting his head to the side, “Thank you,” he said softly. It wasn’t long until he let sleep overtake him. He woke up shortly before the plane had landed and yawned. He looked over to see Viktor asleep against his shoulder causing a smile to form on his lips. He slowly shook him awake, “Viktor…”

He heard Viktor grumble quietly, “Too comfy…” he groaned and nuzzled closer to Yuuri.

“Viktor we’re landing,” Yuuri chuckled pushing him up, “I will leave you here.” 

“You wouldn’t, you’d miss me too much,” Viktor laughed rubbing his eyes, “You’re a very good pillow you know,” he teased a bit.

Yuuri shook his head, “Okay Viktor,” he smiled.

Yuuri was never more happy to reach a hotel in his life after his practice the next day. He knew he probably went too far and wore himself out. But he couldn’t help it. He needed to make sure everything was perfect. He had to. 

Yuuri pushed open the door to his and Viktor’s shared hotel room and fell onto the bed with a loud sigh of relief. 

“I told you to take it easy,” Viktor said to him as he stepped into the room as well, dropping Yuuri’s bag on the floor.

“I know, I know,” Yuuri sighed rolling onto his back, “I needed it though, I have to make sure everything goes well.”

“It will, don’t worry too much over it,” Viktor sat next to Yuuri on the bed. He reached his hand out and ran his fingers through Yuuri’s hair, a small smile on his face, “I know you’ll do wonderful regardless.”

Yuuri smiled a bit and leaned into Viktor’s touch absentmindedly, “Okay…” he whispered softly. He slowly sat up and looked over at Viktor, “I’m sure you’re right, I’m just siking myself out…” he sighed and leaned himself against Viktor’s side, his head resting against his shoulder. He blushed a bit when he felt Viktor press a small kiss to his forehead.

“Can I tell you something?” Viktor asked quietly moving his arm around Yuuri’s shoulders.

“Sure.”

“You really need to take a shower.”

Yuuri grabbed a pillow and hit Viktor with it, “Oh be quiet,” he laughed standing up from the bed.

Viktor laughed grabbing onto Yuuri’s hand gently, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to offend you,” he pouted looking up at him. 

Yuuri looked down at Viktor quietly for a moment. Something took over him that he couldn’t explain. He quickly, before he could even think twice, leaned down and pressed his lips against Viktor’s. He moved his hands to lay against the back of his neck pulling him a bit closer. This kiss was far different from the last. It was filled with a hungry passion. Yuuri kneeled onto the edge of the bed and felt Viktor’s arms wrap around his back. Yuuri was haste in his movements against Viktor. He couldn’t explain how he felt, he just knew he really needed Viktor right now.

Yuuri pulled back quickly once he realized what he’d done, “I-I’m gonna go shower…” he stuttered out running into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. He leaned against it and laid his head in his hands. He couldn’t believe he just did that. He blushed heavily as he paced back and forth for a moment and took a breath to calm himself down. He quickly turned the shower on and undressed before stepping underneath the warm water. Yuuri watched the water fall and drip down as he lost himself in thought. 

He couldn’t believe he actually kissed Viktor. It was something that Yuuri would almost never do, but something just...something just made him want to.

Need to. 

He felt so drawn to Viktor in that moment. He knew that the feeling too was growing inside him. What was the feeling? Yuuri didn’t really know. He couldn’t tell much. He just knew that goofing around with Viktor made him feel so happy and Viktor was just so easy for Yuuri to be around. He couldn’t help himself anymore.

Yuuri stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself. He stopped in front of the mirror and smiled a bit as he traced his fingers over his lips, remembering the feeling of Viktors against his. He opened the door quietly and peered out to Viktor laying on the bed with his typical grin on his face. Yuuri’s heart was basically singing.

He was falling hopelessly and unapologetically in love with Viktor Nikiforov.

And at this point, he was damned if someone was going to make him stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wholeheartedly believe something along the lines of this happened once if not twice, hell even more than that, in the hotel rooms while they were traveling and you can't convince me otherwise.
> 
> my tumblr: drabblesofcass.tumblr.com


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cup of China short program and free skate. Viktor realizes he really sucks at dealing with Yuuri's anxiety attacks

Viktor was bored of the interviews already.

He knew they were a big part of the competitions, but he was hungry and just wanted to hang out with Yuuri by himself for a while. He stood next to Yuuri listening on and off to the answers he was giving, “Yuuri, let’s go have hot pot already,” he said to him, a little bit of a whine in his voice.

Yuuri looked at him, “I’m in the middle of an interview, Viktor,” he said to him and turned back to the interviewer and answering the questions again.

Viktor huffed and turned and caught eye of Yakov just behind them. He perked up a bit and smiled going up to him grabbing his coat, “Yakov!” He said happily as he followed behind him and Georgi, another one of the many people Yakov coached. “Hey, hey….want to come eat hot pot with us?” he asked him, excited for the chance to catch up and maybe get a little advice from his old coach. But with no response, Viktor’s face fell, “Why are you ignoring me?”

Yakov finally stopped and turned to face him, “Viktor. I feel sick when I see you playing pretend-coach. I’d prefer if you’d only talk to me when you’re ready to plead for your return to skating. Got it?”

Viktor blinked for a moment at Yakov. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a little hurt by the repulsion from someone who was like another parent for him for a lot of his years. He turned and wrapped his arm around Yuuri’s shoulder and smiled, “I guess Yakov’s not interested, let’s go.”

Viktor smiled once the pair got all their food in front of him, “Look, Yuuri! Shanghai crab! Drunken shrimp! And Duck Blood!” he took a large bite of the food in front of him and groaned from happiness, “Vkusno!” he called out continuing to eat before he looked over and caught glimpse of Yuuri, “You’re not eating the shrimp?” he asked curiously.

“It’s right before the competition, so I want to avoid raw food,” Yuuri answered simply, giving a small shrug to him. 

“Are you sure? It’s really good.” Viktor told him and took another bite.

Yuuri sighed a bit, “I ran my mouth too much at the press conference. What will people say if I lose after all that?” he spoke quietly.

Viktor opened his mouth to answer him. Hopefully to give him some kind of reassurance of the situation at hand. But he was interrupted.

“Yuuri!” 

“Phichit-kun?”

Viktor blinked for a moment and smiled giving the stranger in front of him a wave, “Hi!” he said to him. He had heart about Phichit. From stories about when he and Yuuri were together Detroit and online as a front runner to make it to the Grand Prix Final. He was definitely a talented kid from what Viktor had seen in the many videos he’d seen online.

Phichit smiled, “Hello. But honestly, talk about a coincidence!” His face perked up as he lifted his phone up, “Can I invite Ciao Ciao?” You want to see him don’t you?”

Viktor looked over at Yuuri and could see the nervousness on his face from the thought of facing his old coach, “Not really…” Yuuri whispered quietly. But Viktor could tell Phichit was to entrapped in the phone in his hand to hear.

The three had sat and chatted until Celestine, or as Phichit calls him Ciao Ciao joins them. They got alone easy enough. Viktor got to hear a lot of embarrassing stories from the pair about his Yuuri from the pair that joined them. And Viktor definitely wasn’t going to complain about that. He laughed and looked over at Yuuri smiling fondly at him. He definitely was feeling a little tipsy. He had at some point, sometime between drink five or six he assumed, he’d moved over and sat next to Yuuri. He let their knees rest together as he worked on his next drink. 

Two more people entered the room. Viktor didn’t notice or care. He stopped caring after his last drink really. He just wanted to enjoy the night. He pulled his shirt off and hugged Yuuri tightly as he could, “Yuuuuri, let’s all go to a hot spring! Hot springs...Hasetsu Hot Springs...great...place…”

“Viktor. What are you saying?” Yuuri chuckled a bit and noticed Viktor laying back on the ground to start to pull his jeans off, “Hey don’t strip!” 

“Shhh,” Viktor pressed his finger against Yuuri’s lips and laughed, “Aren’t we going to a hot spring?”

Yuuri sighed and stood up and gathered Viktors clothes off the ground and apologized to the two kids who had recently joined them. Viktor stood up and took hold of Yuuri’s hand. “The only place you’re going is to bed,” Yuuri sighed as he gave Viktor his clothes back, “Get dressed please.”

Viktor pouted and pulled the clothes back on his body, “Yuuuuuri.” he whined and leaned against Yuuri for support as they walked out and headed back to their hotel room, “Hey….don’t ignore me.” he poked Yuuri’s cheek gently, “I’m too cute to ignore.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh at Viktor’s antics, “I’m not ignoring you, I promise, I’m just trying really hard not to get you arrested for public intoxication.” 

Viktor rested his head against Yuuri’s shoulder and smiled, “You’re nice.”

Yuuri managed to call them a cab and get them back to the hotel. Viktor laid down on the bed and patted the space next to him, “Lay with me.”

Yuuri changed and laid down in the bed next to Viktor. This caused Viktor to quickly move over and curl up against Yuuri’s chest sighing happily. He smiled as he wrapped his arm around Yuuri’s waist and pressed small kissed to the crook of his neck, “You’re perfect,” he whispered to him.

“No I’m not,” Yuuri blushed.

Viktor shook his head quickly, “No you are, you really are, you’re so much more perfect than I ever imagined you’d be. I remember...I remember when you said that you didn’t think you were good enough yet to be my soulmate, well I hope you know that I more than wholeheartedly disagree with that.” He hugged Yuuri tightly, “You’re honestly the most perfect soulmate anyone could ask for Yuuri…” he whispered softly before he fell into a deep, alcohol induced sleep.

Viktor laughed looking over Yuuri’s shoulder at the phone in his shaky hand. “Phichit-kun…” Yuuri groaned. He clicked on an article reading it quickly.

“I like it,” Viktor smiled ruffling Yuuri’s hair a bit before walking away for a moment. Upon his return he saw his old friend and competitor Chris already chatting with Yuuri. He smiled, “Chris! How’s it going?” 

“Viktor! I’m not motivated without you around,” Chris told him grabbing onto Viktor’s tie.

Viktor laughed and rolled his eyes a bit, “Oh please, you’re always like that at the start of the season.”

“Chris is right!” Chris’s coach joined the conversation handing Chris a bottle of water, “He can’t get serious without you competing, come back to the fold!” 

Viktor smiled and opened his mouth to respond when two girls he knew from back home called him over, “Sorry, I’ll be back,” he placed a hand on Yuuri’s back and walked away.

“Are you really a coach now?” One asked. Viktor nodded in response, “Why? You know it won’t last! Don’t you feel sorry for him?” 

Viktor frowned when the two women laughed, “No, I don’t,” he turned to look at Yuuri talking with the small group of people around, “Yuuri…he has an immense amount of talent. I can see it.” 

“But Viktor! What about your immense amount of talent?” One of them told him, “Are you sure he’s worth taking the time off for?”

Viktor smiled fondly at Yuuri and nodded, “He really is…” he said quietly. 

Group 1 in the Men’s Singles Short Program is about to take the ice.

Viktor waved goodbye to the girls and headed over to Yuuri and smiled wrapping his arms around him from behind, “How’s he doing?” Viktor asked watching Phichit on the screen.

“He’s made the music his own…” Yuuri said quietly, leaning himself back against Viktor.

Viktor smiled and watched the next few skaters. He let Yuuri go when he was about ready to go warm up before his turn. He stood by quietly watching him. Yuuri just seemed so serious all of a sudden. Probably from seeing his close friend do as well as he did. 

Chris walked over and gave Viktor a look, “Is he all right?” he asked quietly looking over at Yuuri.

“Shh!” Viktor said to Chris quickly. A smile grew on his face, “I’ve never seen Yuuri like this.” he spoke softly, not to distract his Yuuri from his warm ups. Viktor waited until Yuuri walked over to him before he wrapped his arm around Yuuri’s shoulders as he walked to the ice with him. 

The last skater representing group one, representing Japan, Yuuri Katsuki.

Viktor stood on the either side of the small wall from Yuuri. He placed his gloved hand over Yuuri’s and smiled taking a small breath, “Yuuri...The time to seduce me by picturing pork cutlet bowls and women during your skate is over,” he stroked Yuuri’s hand gently, “You can fight with your own personal charm. You can envision it just fine...can’t you?” 

Viktor was a bit taken back by Yuuri grasping on to his hand tightly and pressed his forehead against his own, “Don’t ever take your eyes off of me.” With that, Yuuri skated away.

Viktor laid his head on his forehead and watched Yuuri closely, “He’s different today…” he whispered to himself, “What has his switch flipped?” Viktor smiled a little. Whatever it was, he kind of liked it. He liked the more confident and sure of himself version of Yuuri. 

The guitar started of the music. Viktor smiled. He was honestly pretty proud of Yuuri watching him skate. Once the second half of the program started, Viktor got a bit more nervous. The jumps were not Yuuri’s strongest point, they both knew that. The triple axel, near perfect. Viktor held his breath at the quadruple salchow. He smiled widely when his Yuuri nailed it entirely. All of the jumps were amazing. Viktor smiled and cheered loudly for Yuuri once his took his final pose, “That was perfect.” Viktor stood by the entrance of the rink, “Yuuri!” He called out holding his arms out to him.

“Viktor, kiss and cry is that way.” Chris teased pointing. Viktor ignored him though.

Yuuri skated over and Viktor quickly put his arms around him, hugging him tightly before Yuuri put his guards on his skates and the pair finally made their way to the kiss and cry for his scores. Viktor kept his arm around Yuuri as they waited, “Did it feel that great, Yuuri?” Viktor asked him smiling from ear to ear.

“I was hoping everyone else felt great watching me…” Yuuri said quietly.

Viktor was a bit surprised by that response, but he wasn’t going to argue.

Yuuri’s scores were displayed and Viktor cheered again.

106.84

Yuuri stared at the screen for a moment. Viktor hugged Yuuri again, “Yuuri, of course they’d feel great watching a performance like that.” he smiled, “You’re the best student.”

Yuuri smiled softly and nodded, “Thanks.” 

The pair left the kiss and cry and made their way back out to the TV and watched the next few performances. Viktor took a special notice to Georgi’s. It was only a little painful to watch that display. Viktor moved his arms around Yuuri again and watched the TV. After Chris finished, Viktor smiled at the score.

“Wait...than am I?” Yuuri said quietly, looking a little worried.

“You’re in first place!” Viktor smiled hugging Yuuri tighter, they stepped back and went over to do a few more interviews.

Viktor could tell that being the person to beat was already getting to Yuuri. He just hoped that the confidence that was displayed today would come back and help Yuuri tomorrow.

The next morning, Viktor stepped out of the shower and saw Yuuri sitting on the bed with his phone in his hand, looking completely spooked, holding his phone in his hand. “You alright?” Viktor asked him curiously quickly pulling his clothes on.

Yuuri looked up, “Hm? Oh um yeah.” he stood up and grabbed his jacket pulling it, “Ready?” he asked.

Viktor huffed a little and shook his head, “Yuuri, you haven’t slept have you?” he asked him and cupped Yuuri’s chin in his hand.

Yuuri quickly shook his head, “I-I did! A little bit, anyway…”

Viktor pulled Yuuri’s glasses from his eyes and set them down and made him lay down on the bed, “Nap until this evening’s events starts,” he said pulling the blanket over Yuuri and laying down on top of him. He smiled softly pulling a sleeping mask over his eyes and pressing a small kiss to the boy’s cheek, “It’ll be fine...I always slept in until the last minute before competitions too…” Viktor’s voice trailed off, before he knew it he had drifted off himself.

The alarm went off on Viktor’s phone a few hours later, causing Viktor to groan a bit before sitting up, “Yuuri…” he said with a small yawn turning the alarm off. He looked down to see Yuuri already awake, “Did you sleep any?”

Yuuri sat up and shrugged, “A little bit…” he stood up from the bed and gathered his things, “We should probably get going…”

Viktor stood up and nodded grabbing onto his jacket and following Yuuri outside of the hotel room. At the rink, Viktor noticed Yuuri’s nerves growing exponentially. He started to walk towards Yuuri when he noticed him fumbling with a bottle of water. He quickly grabbed onto the boy’s shoulders and looked down at him, “Yuuri, were you unable to take a nap?”

Yuuri shook his head quickly, “I did nap a little! I did!” he responded quickly. But Viktor didn’t buy it.

“Yuuri. I forbid you from doing any jumps in the six-minute warm-up,” Viktor stated sternly, he’d earned a very surprised look from Yuuri, “That’s an order from your coach, Yuuri.”

Yuuri sighed in defeat and nodded, “Okay,” he said quietly.

Viktor should have known that Yuuri wouldn’t listen to him. He knew that if tried a jump during the warm-up and messed it up in the slightest, he’d lose even more confidence in himself. And they really didn’t need that right now. He could tell that Yuuri was a ticking bomb at this point. But during the warm up he could tell by the speed Yuuri was gaining on the ice that he was going to try and jump. Viktor cursed to himself when he fell, letting out a soft sigh.

Viktor walked with Yuuri to the hall. Viktor tried so hard to find a way to bring some of Yuuri’s confidence back, “It’s common for skaters to nail something they flubbed during practice.” he said lightheartedly, trying to just ease the mood.

“I’m sorry…” Yuuri whispered back to Viktor.

“Well, just continue warming up, nice and easy.” Viktor advised and gave Yuuri’s shoulder a small pat, a smile on his face. Viktor watched Yuuri run to all the TV’s and turn them off. He could see the tension running through him. His mind raced. He didn’t know what to say that could make Yuuri feel even remotely better at the moment. Viktor turned from chatting with someone to see Yuuri warming up in a corner, looking extremely uncomfortable. “Yuuri?” He said walking up to him grabbing onto his shoulder, “Let’s warm up in a different spot...” he said quietly. He wasn’t sure where he could take Yuuri. He just knew it needed to be quiet and with little to no people. 

Viktor took hold of Yuuri’s hand and lead him down the parking ramp. He hoped it was enough away that Yuuri could get a grip on his anxiety before it was his time to perform. He heart loud cheers coming from upstairs and quickly looked at Yuuri seeing his earbuds out and he was listening in on what was happen. Viktor jumped quickly and covered Yuuri’s ears with his hands, “No don’t listen!” he almost yelled out and stared down at him in silence for a few moments.

He didn’t understand why Yuuri was so affected by the other skaters’ standings. It’s not like he was a kid anymore. How could Viktor motivate Yuuri? How could he make Yuuri feel better? Viktor felt like he was struggling to be a good coach and he was struggling to understand how to help Yuuri. 

“Viktor? It’s almost time….we...we need to head back,” Yuuri said grabbing onto Viktor for a moment, drawing Viktor’s attention away from his frantic thoughts.

Viktor looked over at Yuuri walking away from him to head back upstairs. An idea struck his mind. He wasn’t sure if it would be a good one. But he figured it was worth a shot. He let out a small breath, he knew skaters’ hearts were fragile as glass….and if their hearts were so fragile....

“Yuuri?”

He could try shattering Yuuri’s into pieces.

Yuuri turned to face him, “If you mess up this free skate and miss the podium,” Viktor sighed and looked at his feet for a moment, “I’ll take responsibility by resigning as your coach.”

Viktor and Yuuri stared at each other for a few moments. Yuuri’s face not changing. Viktor didn’t know if it would work. He really didn’t know if it was even a good idea. But he didn’t know what else to try.

But then he saw the tears form in Yuuri’s eyes. Viktor’s heart broke.

“Why would you say something like that...like...like you’re trying to test me?”

Viktor started to freak out. Probably wasn’t a good idea. “Yuuri I’m...um I’m sorry….I wasn’t being serious-”

Yuuri started to cry harder, “I’m used to being blamed for my own failures! But this time, this time I’m anxious because my mistakes reflect on you too!” Yuuri took a small step towards Viktor, his voice growing more and more upset, “I’ve been wondering if you secretly want to quit and leave!”

Viktor shook his head, “Of course I don’t!”

“I know!” Yuuri shouted.

Viktor let out the breath he was holding and ran his hand through his hair, “I’m not good with people crying in front of me. I don’t know what I should do. Should I just kiss you or something?”

Yuuri shook his head, “No! Just have more faith than I do that I’ll win! You don’t even have to say anything. Just stand by me Viktor!”

Viktor’s eyes widened as more pieces fell into place. He felt horrible for what he’d done. But doing so allowed him to better help Yuuri later on. His heart hurt and he stepped forward, “I’m sorry Yuuri…” he whispered looked down.

Yuuri wiped his eyes on his sleeve and turned heading back up the stairs. Viktor followed close behind. Viktor put his arm on Yuuri’s shoulder and rubbed it gently to help him calm down a bit more. They made their way out and Viktor took Yuuri’s guards and jacket and leaned against the edge to watch him. As Yuuri skated over in front of him he handed him a tissue. He held his hand out to take it back, but Yuuri just went to drop it on the ice. Viktor quickly leaned down and caught it but felt Yuuri poke at the top of his head and pat his hand against him. He looked over at Yuuri and felt himself smile a little. He could tell Yuuri was definitely feeling a bit better. He watched carefully. Taking in every one of Yuuri’s moves.

Viktor smiled when Yuuri nailed the first jump. Then the second, “Perfect Yuuri!” He called out smiling brightly to him. He touched down on the triple axel. Viktor laid his hand on his chin. He knew it would be okay if he could get everything else well. And he did. He really did. Viktor couldn’t turn his eyes awy. He watched the step sequence carefully. He was speechless. He saw Yuuri picking up speed quickly. More than he needed. Viktor froze and gasped. He was beyond surprised to say the least. His quadruple flip. He fell. But Viktor didn’t even care that he did. He pulled himself out of his daze when Yuuri finished and laid his head in his hands.

Viktor ran.

That’s all he really could do.

He ran over to meet Yuuri.

“Viktor!” Yuuri called out once Viktor stopped, “I did great, right?”

Viktor smiled and gave a small nod. He jumped forward and moved his arms around Yuuri and eagerly kissed him. He was beyond proud of Yuuri. And watching Yuuri just filled his heart with even more love and adoration that he had before. He just couldn’t help himself. They pair hit the ice and Viktor sat up and smiled, “That was the only thing I could think of to surprise you more than you’ve surprised me.”

Yuuri smiled, “Really?” he chuckled a bit and let Viktor help him back onto his feet.

Viktor didn’t care that Yuuri had gotten silver that day.

He knew that Yuuri could only go up from here.

And he was so happy to be on that journey with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was watching this episode while i was writing it and let me tell you i may or may not have cried a bit


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makkachin Makkachokes

Yuuri knew Russia would be a whole different beast for him.

Between Yurio and all the other eager and crazy talented skaters, and the fact that this was Viktor’s home as well really made Yuuri more nervous. He was the one after all who pulled their beloved Viktor away. He knew he had to prove everyone wrong that Viktor didn’t make a mistake leaving to coach him. He had to continue proving the world wrong.

After the incident at the Cup of China after the free skate, Viktor and Yuuri’s personal relationship started to become the curiosity of the public eye. People were starting to wonder if there really was something more between the pair. And the demand for the reveal of whether or not Yuuri’s soulmark was a match. The original video that brought Yuuri to him resurfaced and the comparisons happened. Yuuri should have known this was coming. Everyone knew at this point. 

Yuuri sat on the bed of his and Viktor’s hotel room and read all the articles he could find about the comparisons of his soul mark in the video of him from several months ago to the several pictures of Viktor’s out in the open. He didn’t know what was best to do. A lot of people believed it was real and many people believed Yuuri faked the mark.

Yuuri laid back on the bed and groaned. He waited until Viktor got back from catching up with old friends.

“Oh Yuuri, you’re still up? Are you having trouble sleeping?” Viktor asked him walked over to the bed sitting down and starting to take his shoes off.

“I was waiting for you,” Yuuri said quietly and pulled a pillow into his lap, “I want to talk to you about something.”

Viktor turned and looked at Yuuri and nodded, “Yeah, of course, what’s bothering my Yuuri?” he asked and moved to sit next to Yuuri putting his arm around his shoulder.

“It’s just….” Yuuri fiddled with the corner of the pillow, “Should we just tell people?” he asked nervously biting on his lip. 

“Tell people what?” Viktor rubbed his hand over Yuuri’s shoulder.

“Viktor...you know....” Yuuri said quietly and blushed a little and leaned against Viktor, “The marks…”

Viktor hummed, “Where did this come from all of a sudden?” 

“Hm? Well people kind of have been speculating about it online,” Yuuri said to him, “But I mean, I don’t know if it’s better to confirm the rumors or just ignore it.”

“Well,” Viktor sat Yuuri up and smiled looked down at him, “Here’s what I know.” Viktor cupped Yuuri’s face in his hand, “I know, that I’m happier than ever to have you, and I know that I will do whatever you want in this situation, and telling the world that you, Yuuri Katsuki, have beyond stolen my entire heart, will never change anything.”

Yuuri blushed deeply and laid his head in his hands, “Why do you have to say it like that?” He said and sighed, “I mean…” he pushed his glasses up his nose a bit, “If everyone already knows….I suppose we can.”

Viktor smiled at Yuuri, “Well then we can, if you’re sure of course.”

Yuuri nodded, his thoughts wandered for a moment. Was he sure? He couldn’t tell right away. But looking over at Viktor. The feeling that encased his whole being. Yuuri knew that as long as Viktor was there. He’d be okay. “I am sure.” he smiled a little, “It just comes to how you want to tell people now…”

“I mean we can just post something online,” Viktor shrugged pulling his phone out, he smiled after a moment, “...Or tomorrow don’t cover up the mark, you’ll be able to see it through the mesh of the sleeve that way. Then it’ll be a surprise.” 

Yuuri thought for a moment finally agreed. Viktor smiled at him and pulled him into a hug. Yuuri smiled into his chest and hugged him as well for a moment. He heard Viktor whisper something in Russian quietly, “What?”

Viktor hummed, “Oh, it’s nothing,” he smiled and pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s forehead, “Let’s just get to bed, big day tomorrow after all.”

Yuuri grabbed hold of Viktor’s arm when he tried to stand up to get ready for bed, “Wait no, what did you say?” he asked him again.

Viktor looked at him for a second before just smirking, “Ya lyublyu tebya,” he said again.

“What does that mean?” Yuuri asked him.

“That’s a secret,” Viktor chuckled a bit and shook Yuuri’s grasp off of him getting ready for bed. 

Yuuri grabbed his phone and tried to look up what Viktor said. He couldn’t quite figure out the exact phonetics of it all when he tried looking it up. It took some time but Yuuri nearly dropped his phone when he found something that seemed like it matched. He blushed a little bit and smiled. He laid down when Viktor came back and set his phone on the charger. 

Viktor soon joined him in the bed and Yuuri turned on his side facing away from the boy next to him, “Oh Viktor?” he said and smiled a little bit, “Watashi mo anato o aishitemasu,” he said to him.

“What does that mean?” Viktor asked chuckling a bit pulling Yuuri’s back into his chest.

“That’s a secret,” Yuuri answered.

“You found out what it meant didn’t you?” Viktor said sitting up a bit.

Yuuri turned on his back and looked up at Viktor and nodded quietly. Viktor smiled a little, “Well I hope that what you said is just as nice as what I said.”

“It wasn’t,” Yuuri teased and laughed.

Viktor pouted, “Oh how you wound me, moya lyubov,” he laid back down and rested his head against Yuuri’s chest, “I do really love you Yuuri.”

Yuuri smiled at Viktor quietly, “I love you too…” he whispered and closed his eyes, hoping sleep would come easy to him tonight.

Thankfully it did.

Yuuri walked to the elevator in the arena the next day and sighed looking around. There was no one around that he was all that friendly with. He knew of most of these people. But they’ve never had a real conversation before. The doors opened and he saw people in there arguing. He knew they were those two siblings Michele and Sala and the third Emil. Yuuri just moved over to the open elevator in the spot over and let out a sigh of relief. He saw someone’s foot kick inside and hoped it was someone he knew. His prayers were answered when the young Yurio stepped inside.

“Why are you sneaking around?” Yurio asked him giving a small scoff as he stepped inside the elevator with Yuuri. 

“Yurio….good to see you again,” Yuuri said politely to the teenager next to him with a small smile one his face, “Good luck to both of us in the Rostelecom Cup.” 

Yurio shook his head giving Yuuri his signature glare, “You’ll suffer a miserable defeat here in Moscow. I’m going to have Viktor stay in Russia.” 

Yuuri looked down for a second and bit his lip. He remembered that if he didn’t rank higher then fourth place overall, he wouldn’t qualify for the Grand Prix Final. He wondered what Viktor would do then? Would he come back to Japan? Would he stay in Russia and leave Yuuri be. He wasn’t sure. He hoped it wasn’t the latter. He wanted to stay with Viktor as long as he could. He knew that he had to perform well in both of his programs to do so. 

Not only that, he was about to tell the whole world that Viktor Nikiforov was his soulmate. He had more than a few reasons to be anxious.

Yuuri warmed up for his short program and made his way to the ice and finally found Viktor. He smiled softly as he approached him. Yuuri was nervous about taking his jacket off. That would mean it was happening. He was showing everyone in the world the truth behind his secret with Viktor. He leaned against the barrier and Viktor leaned down to fix up one of his skates. They exchanged a look, Yuuri nodded back to him, he knew what it meant. He was ready to go. They both were. Yuuri slowly unzipped his jacket and pulled it off handing it to Viktor. He could already hear people in the crowds going nuts over the reveal. 

Viktor smiled, “See? More fun this way.”

As soon as the announcer called his name Yuuri moved onto the ice handing his guards over to his coach. Yuuri looked at Viktor for a moment and saw he was waving at the cameras behind them. Yuuri reached forward interrupting Viktor and grabbing on to his tie pulling him close. “The performance has already begun, Viktor…” Yuuri whispered quietly to him.

Viktor smirked softly to him, “You’re right.” he said quietly.

“Don’t worry,” Yuuri spoke before dropping Viktor’s tie, “I’ll show my love to the whole of Russia,” he said quickly turning and skating away from Viktor. Once he realized what he’d done he felt himself blush a little bit, it was a bit embarrassing after all. He took a small breath. He knew that he needed to find a way to intimidate the crowd before they intimidated him. He wasn’t going to lose today. There was far too much on the line.

He knew if he lost that day, that it very well could have been the last time he skated this program with Viktor there as his coach. He knew there was a chance that no one in Russia, or even the world wanted him to win. And he knew that. He felt that. But he wasn’t going to let it intimidate him today. Viktor was his now, and he wasn’t going to give him up to just anyone. 

Yuuri focused on nailing his jumps now. His triple axel he knew he could nail. He nailed the salchow. The combination. Everything was going well. He felt good about that. He waved at the crowd. He figured his message got across just fine. He smiled and exited the ice putting his guards back on his skates. He looked over and caught glimpse of Yurio beginning to enter the ice. There was definitely something so different about him. His jaw dropped and he looked over meeting Viktor’s identical expression, “This is Yurio’s real agape..” he said to him. 

The pair smiled brightly, exchanging words of happiness about the growth Yurio had so obviously gone through since their last meeting. Yuuri would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little proud. Viktor and Yuuri made their way over to the kiss and cry for scores. 

109.97

Yuuri was happy he was in first place again. He looked over at Yurio and smiled waving, “Davai!” He called out.

Viktor popped up in front of Yuuri and waved, wishing luck to the young Yurio as well. 

If Yuuri didn’t know better, he’d think that Yurio seemed almost angry at them for giving him well wishes. He just shook it off and stood with Viktor to hopefully get a glimpse of the boy’s performance. But of course, interviews were the priority, especially after the big reveal. 

Viktor wrapped his arm around Yuuri’s shoulders as they stood in front of the many press reporters. Yuuri wiped his face with a towel and listened to the questions.

“Yuuri, is it true that you’re Viktor’s soulmate?”

“Yuuri! Can we get a closer look at the mark?”

“There are some speculations that the mark is fake, do you care to comment?”

Yuuri looked at Viktor for a second, earning a small nod from him. He let out a small breath, “Yes, it is true that Viktor and I have matching marks.” he started, the crowd of reporters went crazy after the confirmation, asking a million questions at once. 

“The scores are up.” Yuuri heard someone say. He quickly looked to see how Yurio did. He listened to the announcer saying that he remained in first place. But he still had to worry about JJ. 

Yuuri had heard a lot about JJ. The current favorite to win the Grand Prix Final. Yuuri knew that JJ would be one of the toughest competitors for him. He left the interview area, hearing the crowd’s love for JJ’s performance. 

Yuuri’s phone rang in his pocket and he pulled it out answering it quickly, seeing it was his sister, “Hello?”

“Yuuri, look I’m sorry to bother you during the event...” Mari started, “But Makkachin stole some buns, and they got stuck in his throat…”

Yuuri froze. Memories of his own flooded to him. At the last Grand Prix Final, he received a similar call about his own dog Vicchan.

“We’re at the vet right now….but we’re not sure he’ll make it.”

Yuuri nearly dropped his phone. Everything going silent around him. He knew he had to send Viktor to Japan to be with Makkachin, just in case. He didn’t want Viktor to live with the same guilt he had to.

“Viktor!” Yuuri called out running up to him, “You need to go back to Japan right now. It’s Makkachin!”

“What?” Viktor said to him, “Yuuri I can’t, we’re in the middle of an event…”

“I’ll face the free skate tomorrow on my own,” Yuuri insisted to him. He knew it would be a lot harder without Viktor there, but it’s what he had to do.

“Yuuri, no,” Viktor said. But Yuuri could tell Viktor wanted to go be with his beloved dog. So he knew he had to press on.

“Viktor you have to,” Yuuri begged him. He kept begging. Explaining the situation over and over to Viktor. He just needed to talk some sense into him.

Viktor sighed in defeat. He caught glimpse of Yakov nearby. Yuuri watched Viktor run over and talk with his old coach, “Can you please be Yuuri’s coach? For just one day?”

Yuuri was taken back by that. But he knew there was no way he’d be able to full face the free skate without someone there to help him get in his headspace. 

After a few moments of bickering, Yakov finally agreed. Viktor thanked him and Yuuri followed him to the hotel to grab a bag. He stood at the entrance of their hotel

“Listen, if you need anything, just hug Yakov, he’ll help you,” Viktor explained pulling Yuuri into a tight hug of his own. Yuuri slowly moved his arms around his Viktor and squeezed him tight. He really didn’t want him to go. But he knew there was no other choice in this situation. 

Yuuri watched Viktor leave, knowing full well the free skate was now his battle to face without him. It definitely made him worry. Could he really do it without Viktor? He had to. He knew he had to.

The whole world was watching him even closer now.

He knew he had to bring everything he had.

Yuuri just hoped he had what it took to win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember when this episode came out and me and my friend constantly made the joke about Makkachin "Makkachoking" and it STILL cracks me up to this day. 
> 
> I'm terrible I know
> 
> hit me up on tumblr: drabblesofcass.tumblr.com


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boy and his dog

Talking.

Refreshing.

Talking.

Refreshing.

That’s all Viktor was doing since he arrived in Japan. Yuuri’s mother picked him up at the airport and they made their way to the vet. 

Viktor’s phone was in his hand having results from the Rostelecom Cup up. He constantly refreshed the page just waiting for the scores to finally get posted for Yuuri. He was more than just nervous now. He was scared, worried, and all over freaking out. Over Yuuri and his beloved Makkachin…

Viktor absentmindedly listened to the vet explain to him and Yuuri’s mother what was needed to be done. He didn’t care what he needed to do. He knew that he could and would do absolutely everything to save his dog. It might have seemed odd to some people….putting in all this time and money for a dog. But Makkachin wasn’t just a dog to Viktor. Makkachin was all Viktor had for so many years. His only friend. During the years of skating, as his reputation grew and his name became more and more known in the world of skating. No one really wanted to get close to Viktor for Viktor. A lot of people just wanted to be close to Viktor NIkiforov. But Makkachin was always there when actual people weren’t. Makkachin didn’t like Viktor for any reason other than Viktor just being Viktor. His dog was more than just a pet. But a reliable, loyal, and caring friend. 

“Viktor?” 

Viktor was pulled from his thoughts at the call of his name, “Hm?”

“They just need you to sign that you’re okay with the procedures..” Hiroko laid her hand on Viktor’s shoulder. 

Viktor nodded and slowly grabbed the pen from the woman in front of him signing the papers in front of him. He turned and sat down in a chair laying his head in his hands. He was exhausted. His head wouldn’t stop spinning. He grabbed his phone and went to check if the scores were posted yet. He his refresh. Nothing. He didn’t even know what time it was in Russia to know if the competition had even taken place. Viktor set his phone down in his lap and sighed.

Yuuri’s family sat around him. Viktor had never really been more grateful for these people. All of them just accepted him right into their little family. He couldn’t remember the last time he had people be this warm and kind to him. Viktor leaned his head against Hiroko’s shoulder, “Everything will be okay,” she whispered to Viktor wrapping her arm around his shoulders. 

Viktor nodded, “I know,” he said quietly, “Thank you, for everything…” 

Hiroko nodded, “Of course love,” she hugged his shoulders and held on to one of Viktor’s hands, “You’re part of the family after all,” she gave him a smile.

Viktor smiled gently. He felt more relaxed now. Worry stayed in the back of his head. For Makkachin and for Yuuri. How was Yuuri faring without him there? Was Yuuri nervous? Was Yuuri able to give himself the confidence he needed to be able to perform well? Viktor just wanted to be next to him and help him succeed and make sure he was completely okay. He checked his phone again.

Hours passed. They passed slowly and painfully. Viktor grew more and more nervous as time passed and they’d heard nothing. Finally the vet came out. Viktor stood quickly. Hiroko went and spoke with her. 

“Makkachin is okay,” Hiroko smiled to him, “We can take her home tonight. But she does need to rest, but they said she should be back to her old self by morning.” 

Viktor let out a huge sigh of relief and hugged Yuuri’s mother, “Thank you,” he whispered to her. “Honestly, thank you…”

Hiroko smiled hugging him back, “Like I said earlier, you are family to us now.”

Viktor stepped back and waited until Makkachin was walked out to Viktor. As soon as Makkachin saw Viktor, she perked up a bit and walked over to him. Viktor kneeled down and hugged his dog, “Makka I told you to stay out of those steamed buns.” he said quietly petting the top of her head. Viktor smiled taking the leash and unhooking Makkachin from it, “Let’s go home,” he followed everyone out and checked his phone again, “Looks like Yuuri is going to skate pretty soon.” he whispered to himself.

Once they all returned to the Katsuki home, Viktor quickly ran up to his room and sat on the bed with Makkachin and turned the competition on to watch on his phone. He bit his lip nervously as he waited for Yuuri to hit the ice. He was more anxious than ever to see how Yuuri was handing everything by himself. He pet his dog next to him trying to calm himself a bit. Viktor had to believe in Yuuri’s abilities. But a part of him couldn’t help but want to be there and hold Yuuri up from falling.

Yuuri finally was called onto the ice and Viktor could tell there was a lot more worry in Yuuri than Viktor would have liked to see. He nervously watched the program begin. Yuuri started out so beautifully, nearly taking Viktor’s breath away. The first jump caused Viktor just to worry a bit. He hoped that whatever was on Yuuri’s mind would just go away for a few more minutes. Viktor just wanted to see his Yuuri confident in his art. Because that’s what Viktor saw Yuuri create every time he stepped out on the ice. Viktor could see it. He just wished Yuuri could. He’d give anything to have that. He noticed all the small, easily avoidable mistakes Yuuri was making. The coach in him was ready to fix that all in their next practice. But Viktor knew he was more than just Yuuri’s coach. The mistakes didn’t mean anything to another side of Viktor. The side of Viktor that completely cherished his precious soul mate. The side that just wanted to hold on to Yuuri and never let go. The side that was just so completely and unapologetically in love with Yuuri Katsuki. What that Viktor saw on the ice was his other half completely out of the mindset he should have been in. Out of the headspace that would have pushed Yuuri over the top in that performance. Viktor wondered, if he hadn’t left, then how would have the performance have gone? Better? The same? Viktor shook his head. He couldn’t question that now. He just eagerly waited for scores.

Yuuri sat with Yakov. Viktor could see Yakov lecturing him. Viktor gave a small smile, that was quite typical of his former coach. He looked at the score as it showed at the bottom of the screen.

172.87

It wasn’t Yuuri’s lowest. But it was definitely far lower than where it should be at this point of the season. Viktor sighed, he knew that Yuuri would beat himself up for this. He could already see it in his eyes. A bit of disappointment to himself. Viktor wanted nothing more than to just hug him and make him feel better. When he watched Yuuri hug Yakov, his heart dropped a little. He just could tell that Yuuri wasn’t entirely proud of himself, even if he should have been.

Viktor set his phone aside. He didn’t care to watch JJ perform. He just wanted to get a hold of Yuuri, but he knew Yuuri wouldn’t be in until late the next night. Viktor stood up, “You stay here Makka,” he whispered and patted the top of her head. Viktor headed downstairs by the family and offered a hand around the hot springs. He headed into the kitchen with Hiroko to help prepare dinner for everyone. “What are we making?” Viktor asked curiously.

“I’m making Katsudon again, that way we have some for when Yuuri is back tomorrow,” Hiroko explained to him, “That and I know you’ll love a bowl after the long day you’ve had, and if you’re going to stick around Yuuri, I’m going to show you how I make mine.”

Viktor smiled, “He’d probably like that,” he chuckled. He listened to Hiroko carefully helping out in every way he could muster. He served everyone up a bowl and sat with Hiroko, Toshiya, and Mari chatting quietly while they ate. 

“Viktor, we really don’t know much about your family do we?” Hiroko asked him, “You rarely talk about them it seems.”

Viktor shrugged, “They haven’t really spoken to me in a good couple years,” he poked at his food and took a bite, “They just...they don’t really understand how I have chosen to live my life, they always wanted a different road for me. Which I feel that most parents do want to see their children live this ideal life that they dreamt up for them. But when my interests and my life started going a different direction, it was just...hard for them to understand. They definitely have tried. But since I moved to St. Petersburg to train with Yakov, the distance just kept growing.”

“Oh Vicchan, that’s terrible,” Hiroko spoke, “I can’t imagine, I know, at least with us, we knew whatever Mari and Yuuri chose to do, we’d do our best to be supportive. Obviously Mari is on the more traditional path of life. And Yuuri is...well Yuuri is where he is today because of you.”

Viktor chuckled a little and shook his head, “His skating got him here on his own.”

The three laughed, “Oh Vicchan, you have no idea how much Yuuri idolized you.”

“It was kind of annoying really, before you got here, you should have seen his room,” Mari told him, “He literally has been in love with you since he was a kid, that’s when he really took up skating was from watching you.”

Viktor looked between them, “Really?” he smiled a little bit, “That’s actually really kind of….kind of cute.” he laughed, “I’m going to have to bring that up to him at some point.”

“There’s a box under his bed full of posters,” Mari told him, “He stuffed them there so you wouldn’t see them, but I know they are still there.”

Viktor nodded and finished up his food, “Alright, that’s good to know,” he stood up, “I can start cleaning up.”

“No, leave that to us, you just head on to bed, alright?” Hiroko smiled to him.

Viktor nodded, “Alright, thank you for the food, and for showing me how to make it for Yuuri,” he smiled heading back up the stairs tucking himself into the bed with his dog.

Viktor laid down and looked at his phone, seeing several texts from Yurio.

Can you please explain to me why your stupid boyfriend or whatever he is just went on a hugging spree!?!?

Viktor laughed, “I guess my Yuuri does miss me after all…”

Viktor waited anxiously at the airport for Yuuri. Every person that walked by he quickly looked to see if it was Yuuri. Of course it never was. Not for a while. Granted, Viktor did show up pretty early to pick him up. Just in case the plane was in earlier than expected. At least that’s the reason he gave before he had left. Finally Makkachin let out a small bark. VIktor’s head shot up only to be met with Yuuri’s eyes from the other side of the glass. Viktor stood up and jogged over with Makkachin next to him to meet Yuuri at the gate. Viktor outstretched his arms and finally enveloped Yuuri in them hugging him as tightly as he could. He let out a small sigh of relief. Relief to have Yuuri back with him, and that these stressful few days were finally over. 

They stood in silence for a moment. Viktor finally taking the opportunity to speak, “Yuuri…” he whispered quietly, “I’ve been thinking about what I can do as your coach from now on.” 

Yuuri nuzzled himself into Viktor’s shoulder, “Me too,” he said to him. Yuuri pushed Viktor back, catching the older man by surprise. Viktor stumbled for a moment and caught himself staring at Yuuri wide eyed. “Please by my coach until I retire.” Yuuri spoke sternly.

Viktor smiled and grabbed onto Yuuri’s left hand gently pulling it off of his shoulder. He placed a gentle kiss to Yuuri’s knuckles, “It’s almost like a marriage proposal,” he smiled softly to him. Viktor stepped forward pulling Yuuri into another hug, “My Yuuri…” he whispered softly, “I wish you’d never retire….” he said to him

“Let’s win gold together at the Grand Prix Final,” Yuuri choked out. Viktor pulled Yuuri in tighter, he could tell that his Yuuri was crying a little bit. Makkachin hopped up on them as well to comfort Yuuri.

Viktor nodded stepping back from Yuuri after a moment and taking hold of his hand, “But first,” he said slipping their fingers together as they started to walk outside of the airport, “So what’s this I hear about a box of posters of me?”

Yuuri blushed deeply, “Which one of them told you about that?” 

“Oh moya lyubov,” Viktor smiled, “I have my ways, and plus, I’d never rat out a member of your wonderful little family.”

Once the pair arrived back home, Viktor dragged Yuuri upstairs into Yuuri’s room, “It’s under the bed right?” he laughed and pulled out a large box, “Is this it?”

Yuuri shook his head and quickly threw himself over the box, “N-No, Viktor, don’t look in here,” he said to him, a deep blush still on his cheeks.

Viktor pried the box open and looked inside, “Oh my god,” he whispered pulling out the posters and pictures. He looked over at Yuuri and moved over next to him, “So….serious question,” Viktor smiled looking through the large pile of posters in his hand, “Which one’s your favorite?”

Yuuri looked over at him, “What?”

“I need to know which one is your favorite, it’s a very serious thing,” Viktor smiled.

Yuuri laughed loudly and shook his head, “What am I going to do with you?” he whispered and leaned his head against Viktor’s shoulder.

Viktor smiled and placed a small kiss to the top of Yuuri’s head, “I also would very much like to know about this hugging spree you apparently went on, I missed a lot apparently.”

Yuuri blushed again, “How do you always find everything out?”

“I know things,” Viktor chuckled. He looked down at Yuuri and smiled, “I’m proud of you, for making it in the final, you’ve come a long way.”

“Thanks,” Yuuri said quietly, “But I only made it in by the skin of my teeth..”

“We’ll get practicing first thing tomorrow,” Viktor told him, “But for now, which poster is your favorite all ready?”

Yuuri laughed quietly and sat up, “Let me see them all again,” he said taking the posters from Viktor.

Viktor watched Yuuri. How was it possible that Yuuri was only away from him for a short time, but it just felt like ages. He didn’t know he could miss somebody so much. 

With the final coming up, he couldn’t believe how fast the time had flown by with Yuuri. And honestly, Viktor couldn’t be happier with the outcome of his initial trip to Japan. 

He had gotten his Yuuri, and that’s all that really mattered to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my tumblr: drabblesofcass.tumblr.com
> 
> also the poster thing is a huge headcannon of mine also like don't tell me viktor wouldn't


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre GPF

Yuuri was freaking out.

It all hit once they arrived in Barcelona. Yuuri just laid in bed after having woken up from a well earned nap, thinking.

Could he really do this? 

He had to shake the anxious thoughts from his head. He knew he had to.

He had to believe in himself just as much as Viktor did. He knew he had to. 

Yuuri scrolled through his phone, checking out the posts, he saw the one of Viktor and Chris at the pool. Then the one of Phichit-kun in front of La Sagrada Familia. Then JJ. Then Yurio.

It made him feel kind of….alone in a way. 

Yuuri laid against the pillows with a sigh, “Now that I know what love is and am stronger for it, I’ll prove it to myself with a Grand Prix Final gold medal…?” he quoted himself quietly staring out into the dark room. His mind raced to the other skaters competing with him. Could he really beat all of them? Can he really get the gold medal he promised himself and Viktor at the beginning of the season. Everyone else skating in the final was far more talented than Yuuri could hope to be. He flashed back to his first Grand Prix Final the year before. Every misstep and fall he had, the humiliating defeat. The feeling of crumbling before the entire world. He really didn’t want to feel that again.

He buried his face in the pillow, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. He couldn’t let his anxiety get the best of him. He wouldn’t. He had to overcome it. “Help me, Viktor…” Yuuri whispered to himself.

Yuuri sat up when he heard the door open and saw a very cold looking Viktor at the door with Chris, “Yuuri! I’m freezing! Please draw a hot bath!” Viktor called out shaking with the towel wrapped around him.

“Yuuri, can you make some coffee too?” Chris requested as well. 

Before Yuuri could even get out of the bed, the two had jumped on top of him, clinging onto him tightly. “No! You’re freezing!” He yelled out doing his best to push them away from him, “Please, stop clinging to me! Both of you!” 

Viktor pouted and looked down at Yuuri, “But Yuuuuuuuri.”

“Up,” Chris and Viktor both stood at Yuuri’s request, finally. Chris left after a few minutes and Yuuri quickly helped Viktor get some warm clothes on and tucked him in the bed, “You’re not swimming anymore in this weather, it’s the middle of winter Viktor.”

Viktor pulled Yuuri down and cuddled up to him in the bed, “Just warm me with your body heat,” he said to him.

Yuuri sighed, “What am I going to do with you…?” he whispered softly.

Somehow the pair managed to get up in time for practice. Yuuri had to get Viktor to let go of him first of all, which believe it or not was a pretty large project to deal with. Especially when Viktor was a bit jet lagged. Yuuri finally managed to drag his complainer out of the bed and to get some clothes on. Yuuri filled his water bottle up and made sure he had everything in his bag.

“Yuuri why the rush?” Viktor asked wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s waist gently, “We don’t have to be in for practice for a bit, spend some time with me,” Viktor pouted.

Yuuri smiled a little, feeling a small blush on his cheeks, “No Viktor, we should get going, I want to make sure we get there early, make the most of the time, you know?” Yuuri pushed the lid down on his water bottle quietly. He could feel Viktor’s eyes on him. He wondered if Viktor could see how anxious Yuuri was really feeling. If he could sense it somehow. Viktor usually could, Yuuri didn’t understand how. He never had anybody before able to read him as well as Viktor could. 

“You’re nervous aren’t you?”

Yuuri bit down on his lip. He was right. “How can you always tell?”

“You have a few tells,” Viktor shrugged, “But just try and stay calm, you are going to do great, I can just tell.”

Yuuri nodded, “You’re right,” he said to him, “Let’s go then, I know a few things I want to try and work out.” he smiled a little at Viktor. He earned a small nod and the pair finally made their way to the rink. All the other skaters were there already to practice themselves. 

Yuuri stood at the edge of the rink holding on to Viktor’s hands. He knew if he wanted to win the gold he would have to skate a flawless program. He knew JJ and Yurio both had an edge on him with their programs. Yuuri’s stomach dropped a little bit, could he really do it? Was he good enough? He stopped himself there. He had to believe he could do it, like Viktor believed in him.

Yuuri skated through both his routines a couple of times. He did absolutely everything to make sure his mistakes wouldn’t happen again. He was scared the pressure would get to him during the actual event. Yuuri made his way off the ice and started slipping his guards on.

“Yuuri, what do you want to do now?” Viktor asked him, “I recommend a good night’s rest to prepare for tomorrow’s short program.”

Yuuri just wanted to get his mind off the competition. He knew the more he dwelled on what would happen, the more he’d feel nervous. And if he was nervous….he knew it would just be a repeat of the last Grand Prix Final. He’d embarrass not only himself but Viktor too.

“Don’t be such a model coach now,” Yuuri spoke, standing up straight again, “This is my first time in Barcelona, so take me sightseeing.” he hoped Viktor would agree. He figured getting out would be a good way to get his mind free of the nerves.

Viktor nodded, “Leave it to me,” he smiled.

Yuuri followed quickly behind Viktor as he left. He had been doing a lot of thinking about Viktor lately. He knew that this would be his last chance to prove himself, and if he couldn’t….

He’d just have to let Viktor go.

He knew it would be for the best. 

Yuuri changed out of his practice clothes and put his coat on. He enjoyed seeing the sights in Barcelona. They visited La Sagrada Familia, and Parque Guell. Viktor made sure to take pictures of everything. Yuuri actually almost forgot about the competition the next day. Spending time with Viktor just started to ease his nerves. But Viktor did have a little bit of a shopping spree. 

A pretty big one actually. 

Yuuri plopped himself down on a bench with a groan, catching his breath. He listened to Viktor talk behind him. “Are you sure you don’t want anything Yuuri?” Viktor asked.

Yuuri looked up at him and shook his head, “No, I don’t.” he say Viktor’s eyes linger over him for a moment. Yuuri could tell Viktor was thinking of something. Yuuri was pulled up from the bench quickly, nearly forgetting all the bags as he was dragged, “Viktor?”

“I’ll buy you a new suit for your birthday,” Viktor said happily, he smiled at Yuuri, linking their arms together, “I think you should burn the suit and tie you wore at that press conference.”

“What why? I kind of like that suit!” Yuuri tried talking to him, but he could tell that Viktor was really not listening. He knew that the man was set on something and not even Yuuri would be able to change his mind. 

Yuuri was forced to try on what felt like hundreds of suits. Viktor really was enjoying dressing Yuuri up, and Yuuri could tell. He couldn’t help but smile at his excitement. Finally after Viktor chose one Yuuri gathered up all the bags and they started heading to the hotel.

“Wait we’re missing a bag,” Viktor noticed, “It’s those nuts we just bought…”

Yuuri looked down in his hands, “Oh no,” he started freaking out. He thought Viktor would be really upset if Yuuri lost something he bought. He dug through all the bags in his hand. He thought for a second, “I must have left it somewhere...Viktor I’m sorry!”

“Yuuri it’s alright, let’s just retrace our steps,” Viktor said to him. So they did. They went back through all the shops they were in, the restaurant they grabbed dinner at. Finally they reached the bench Yuuri was sitting on. 

“It’s not here either…” Yuuri’s heart sunk. Would Viktor be mad at him? Would he be so upset that he’d not been responsible with one of Viktor’s bags? 

“Yuuri,” Viktor spoke, pulling Yuuri out of his thoughts for a moment, “Just calm down, and try to remember.”

Yuuri looked under the bench again and behind it. He just wanted the bag to show up. That’s all he wanted right now. He couldn’t believe he could be so stupid as to lose a bag. “Viktor I’m sorry, I have no idea where I must have dropped it...I’ll go back to the shop and buy another bag.”

Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s arm before Yuuri got the chance to run off, “Yuuri, it’s okay,” he reassured him, “The shop will be closed by now. We should head back, you’re tired right?”

Yuuri looked up at him, “You don’t have to say it like that!” Viktor just seemed so calm about it. And Yuuri could tell Viktor just wanted to be done with the night. But Yuuri knew he had to make it up to Viktor somehow.

They walked around the Christmas market. Neither really saying a word to the other. Which was an odd feat for them. Yuuri took the liberty to speak first, “Viktor, your birthday is Christmas day right? What would you like for your gift?” he smiled a little.

Viktor took a sip of his wine, “In Russia, we don’t celebrate before the actual day, and we really don’t celebrate Christmas either.”

Yuuri frowned and looked at his feet. He felt like he screwed up again. He declined the offer of wine from Viktor. He looked around at all the shops. He needed to figure something out to make everything up to Viktor. He scanned every shop they passed to see if anything caught his eye. What could be good enough to give to Viktor….? Yuuri stopped in his tracks. He hoped that what he’d found would work. He blushed a bit at the thought. He ran up to the window and turned to Viktor, “Viktor, let’s go in here!” He called back to him. He pushed the door open and quickly went up to the counter. Yuuri looked over everything. He knew he needed to get something for Viktor that would really mean something. A thank you present really. He handed his card over to the woman working and took the bag. With a small thank you and a smile, they left. 

“Okay,” Yuuri reached into the bag, “Here--” 

Viktor cut him off, “Not here,” he smiled a little bit before slowly taking hold of Yuuri’s hand. Yuuri was, once again, being pulled down the streets of Barcelona. He didn’t know where Viktor was planning on taking him at first. He just let himself be lead.

Viktor finally stopped in front of a church. 

A church?

Yuuri’s heart started racing. Now he was even more nervous about giving Viktor his gift. He should have known Viktor would want to make a huge ordeal. They stepped inside, walking up the stairs. Yuuri stood facing Viktor, his hands shaking. He slowly reached and grabbed on to Viktor’s left hand taking his glove off, “Thank you for everything up to now…” he said quietly, a blush on his cheeks as he slipped the golden ring onto Viktor’s finger, “I...I couldn’t come up with anything better. But um…” Yuuri stumbled on his words a bit, he took a small breath, “I’ll try my best from tomorrow on, so...tell me something for good luck?” Yuuri just stared at the ground. He was so anxious about everything happening. It was all coming out so clearly. 

He felt Viktor grab his hand and lift it up, “Sure,” he whispered. Yuuri looked up and saw the small smile on his face, “I’ll say something you won’t even have to think about…” he said as he slipped the matching band onto Yuuri’s finger. “Tomorrow, show me the skating you can honestly say you liked the best.”

Yuuri looked at Viktor for a moment, “Okay,” he nodded and smiled. He stood quiet for a moment before stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Viktor hugging him tightly, “I love you Viktor,” he whispered burying himself into Viktor’s chest.

Viktor smiled and pressed a small kiss to Yuuri’s hair, “I love you too,” he said to him, “Let’s go, I’m hungry.”

Yuuri nodded and stepped back wrapping his arm around Viktor as they walked. He smiled. He finally felt a bit of ease from the competition being with Viktor. The pair walked down the streets, trying to decide where they wanted to stop off and grab a quick meal. Yuuri slowed his steps a little bit when he saw his sister and Minako standing in front of a window staring inside, “Minako-sensei, Mari-neechan....you’re here?” he said to them as Yuuri and Viktor stopped in front of them.

Mari and Minako shared a quick look and jumped over to Yuuri, “We need a huge favor!” they said in unison. Yuuri was really caught off guard by the two pouncing on him all of a sudden. He knew that when they asked for a favor whenever they came with him on a skating trip. It was never a good one. They always tried to get Yuuri to get them in with the other skaters, even though they knew Yuuri wasn’t even that close with the other competitors besides Phichit.

And boy he was right.

Before he knew it, he and Viktor were sitting across a table with literally every other skater in the Grand Prix Final. Mari and Minako were all but crying in their chairs. Yuuri leaned back in his chair and listened to some of the chatter going on among the other men at the table. Yuuri smiled and sipped his drink, “You know, at last year’s Final…” he started speaking, holding his drink in his hands, “I was always by myself, even at the banquet. I couldn’t even bring myself to talk to Viktor!” he laughed. 

It took a second for Yuuri to register all the strange looks he was receiving from everyone.

Viktor choked a bit on his drink, “Yuuri, you don’t remember?”

Yuuri looked around at everyone for a second and turned to Viktor, “Remember what…?” he asked curiously.

Chris leaned his elbow against the table and laughed a little, “Yuuri, you got drunk on the champagne and started dancing. Everyone saw it.”

“Oh yeah,” Yurio groaned, “That was disgusting as hell. I was dragged into a dance-off and got humiliated, too.”

Yuuri blushed heavily once small memories of that night started to creep into his mind. Oh no. Yuuri knew he had trouble with alcohol in his life...But he really didn’t think he’d ever do anything this embarrassing in his life. “A dance-off!? With Yurio!?” 

Chris smirked leaning back in his chair, “I did mine with a pole,” he said to the group, he crossed his arms over his chest, “Half-naked.”

Yuuri laid his head in his hands. He couldn’t believe he went off the rails that badly. He knew that he definitely was his father’s son. He knew he needed to lay off when he was out in public...but he clearly couldn’t listen to himself in that matter. Yuuri knew he had no self control once he got a few drinks in. 

Yuuri could remember the night more clearly now. He remembered Celestino dragging him to the banquet even though he really didn’t want to go after his humiliating defeat. He didn’t want anyone, especially Viktor, to talk to him after that. He was too ashamed.

He remembered taking the first few champagne flutes. Yuuri just struggled with talking to the other skaters, he really didn’t think he had that many. But that’s where it all went fuzzy. He had some emerging fuzzy memories now. Taking his tie off...starting to talk to people.

“I have videos of what happened,” Viktor laughed pulling his phone out showing Yuuri the videos.

It was definitely way worse than he could have ever imagined. 

“Yuuri!” Phichit gasped as he looked at Chris’s phone after he announced he also had some pictures of that night, “That’s so dirty!”

“No don’t look!” Yuuri said reaching over the table to hopefully block the view of probably, no definitely, his worst stunt in his entire life. “Seriously guys cut it out!”

Chris looked between Viktor and Yuuri a few times, “So...what’s with the rings?” 

Viktor smiled brightly holding his hand up next to Yuuri’s, “They’re a pair!”

Yuuri caught Phichit’s eye. He could see Phichit thinking. His wheels turning. He saw the realization in his friend’s eyes. Yuuri knew that Phichit had come to some kind of conclusion of his own. Phichit stood clapping wildly, “Congrats on your marriage!” he cheered out and turned, “Hey everyone! My friend here got married!” 

The people in the restaurant started clapping with Phichit. Yuuri shook his head trying to explain to Phichit before he got his hopes up far too high, “N-no it’s not...it’s a thank you….”

Viktor smirked and looked at everyone, “Yeah, don’t get the wrong idea, this is an engagement ring. We’ll get married once he wins gold at the Final,” Viktor looked over to Yuuri, “Right?”

Yuuri gave him a puzzled look, “Viktor?” Yuuri turned to look at everyone. The mood dropped. Yuuri could feel the tension in the air. He saw the looks on everyone’s faces. He knew what they were all thinking. They all had the same goal as Yuuri after all. Yeah they could all sit down and chat and be friendly, but tomorrow, none of that mattered. They were competitors after all.

One after the other, the other skaters scoffed at Yuuri. 

“The gold…”

“Medal….”

“Huh?”

“Um...well...um” Yuuri stuttered out trying to say something to ease. He was drawing a blank though. 

Thankfully he was interrupted by JJ. None of the other skaters really seemed to like JJ all that much. So that meant the attention was off Yuuri. He was so grateful for that. Before JJ could even finish getting out his monologue, everyone had stood up and left to get back to the hotel and get to bed before the short program tomorrow.

Viktor smiled and linked his arm with Yuuri’s, “See? It’s not so bad hanging out with all them is it?”

Yuuri shrugged, “Yeah I guess….” he sighed looking up at Viktor, “Hey? Did you mean what you said in there…?”

“You’ll have to wait and see if I meant it, if you win the gold at least,” Viktor chuckled giving him a small nudge.

“You’re terrible,” Yuuri smiled softly, looking at his feet.

“So...you really don’t remember much from the banquet then?” Viktor asked him, “Because you and I had a really fun time.”

Yuuri thought for a moment and shook his head, “I don’t remember anything with you....I’m surprised I even spoke to you...I was terrified of even looking at you.”

“Well you did, we talked a lot,” Viktor laughed, “We also danced, a lot, I seriously never would have thought that you would have been so much fun, you seemed so shy and reserved at first. Then you just broke out of this shell.”

“Well...I mean I did end up getting very drunk,” Yuuri sighed, “I hate that I let myself get that bad, I probably made a huge fool of myself.”

Viktor shook his head, “No! I thought it was great, you were just...free.” he gave Yuuri’s arm a small squeeze, “You wanna know what you said to me that night?”

“Not particularly,” Yuuri blushed, “You’re going to tell me anyways?”

“Oh of course I am,” Viktor laughed, “So you just came up and hugged me, you were wearing no pants, and had your shirt just unbuttoned, and your tie around your head, you spoke Japanese at first, which, I’ll be honest, not really sure what you said...But all of a sudden you just jumped on me and asked me to be your coach.”

Yuuri blushed, “Oh I didn’t...please tell me I didn’t,” he shook his head, “You had to be so creeped out by me, I’m sorry.”

Chris laughed from behind them, “No, he wasn’t, if you would have heard him swoon after the banquet to me…”

Viktor chuckled a bit and shook his head, a small tinge of pink creeping onto his pale cheeks. “I didn’t ‘swoon’ per se…”

“What are you embarrassed?” Chris teased.

“I’m not embarrassed…” Viktor trailed.

Yuuri looked up at Viktor, “You swooned? Over me, being super drunk, and clinging myself to you?” He chuckled a bit, “You should probably be.”

Viktor gave Yuuri a playful nudge and cleared his throat, “You’re both terrible, Chris, I can’t wait until Yuuri beats you tomorrow and wins that gold medal.”

Yuuri’s mind trailed as Viktor and Chris kept their banter up beside him. Winning the gold. There it was again. A seemingly impossible situation stood before him. He felt like he was facing the tallest of walls there was, and it seemed like everyone around him said he had all the tools he needed to climb it. But to Yuuri there was always this feeling in the back of his mind that there was still something he was missing, something he didn’t yet have to make the trek. 

“Yuuri?” 

Yuuri was pulled from his thoughts quickly as he entered them, “Hm?” he hummed looking up at Viktor. He took a quick second and looked around. They had already made it back to the hotel. 

“Are you okay?” Viktor quietly spoke, laying on his his hands on Yuuri’s cheek.

“Oh yeah, I’m fine, just you know...thinking.” Yuuri smiled waving his hands in front of his face, “Tired and stuff, let’s get to bed.”

Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s arm to prevent him from walking away, “Yuuri,” he stepped in front of him. Viktor’s hands laid on Yuuri shoulders, “Don’t be nervous about tomorrow, you’re going to be great and make everyone proud no matter what okay?” he pressed a soft kiss to Yuuri’s forehead before leading him inside.

Yuuri smiled at the man in front of him. Viktor always just knew exactly what to say. Even if it was the tiniest gesture or the smallest string of words, Yuuri knew that Viktor meant whatever he was saying or doing. Even if there was that voice in his head that told him that Viktor didn’t mean it. Yuuri knew with all his heart that Viktor meant everything. And that’s what really gave Yuuri hope.

Yuuri woke to two alarms sounding loudly in his hotel room. He felt more rested than he imagined he’d feel. Yuuri said in his bed and grabbed his phone off. He took a breath. It really was hitting him now. All the work he’d put in the past months was going to be either worth it, or a huge waste.

Yuuri pushed his glasses on his nose. The Grand Prix Final was finally here.

And Yuuri really couldn’t tell what he was feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: drabblesofcass.tumblr.com
> 
> what's up sons
> 
> leave a comment
> 
> bye


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor is a proud bean

The top six skaters we’ll see today have survived the brutal Grand Prix series.

Finishing first in the Series is Jean-Jacque Leroy, the man of the hour and the only qualifier to win both his events. In both his short program and free skate, he jumped six quads. JJ sets the rules for the rest of the world.

Otabek Altin finished second in the Series. Kazakhstan’s hero won bronze at the World Championship, before his first Grand Prix victory in the NHK Trophy. His first Final qualification is another upset.

Christophe Giacometti finished third in the Series. His mature skating and giant quad lutz have bewitched the entire world. He’ll aim for his first victory at the final. 

Yuri Plisetsky finished fourth in the series. Last year’s Junior Champion, this is his senior debut. He’s finally been allowed to jump quads this season, he’s done brilliantly, placing second in both qualifying events. As the youngest skater at this year’s Final, he seeks to defend Russia’s prestige by securing his first victory. 

Phichit Chluanont finished fifth in the Grand Prix Series. He’s on a roll after becoming the first Thai skater to win the gold at the Cup of China. In his first Final, he’ll rewrite history for Southeast Asian figure skating.

And finally...

In sixth place, Yuuri Katsuki was the last qualifier will he redeem himself in his second final? With Viktor Nikiforov as his coach this season, he’ll try to prove the power of love by winning the gold in the final.

The final round is about to begin here in Barcelona!

Viktor watched the door to the ice swing open. Each of the six skaters taking the ice for the warm up. He was nervous. He knew the pressure was on for Yuuri today. It was finally the time that all the practicing, all the struggling. It all lead up to the moment that Yuuri stepped out onto ice.

Viktor hated that he was nervous. He wanted to make sure he could be a pillar for Yuuri, just in case the anxiety started to become too much. But it was hard! Viktor wasn’t doubting Yuuri’s abilities at all, he wasn’t nervous that Yuuri wouldn’t do well. He knew that no matter how Yuuri did or how high he placed, Viktor was going to be prouder than anyone could even imagine. Viktor was more nervous about not being able to help Yuuri overcome any insecurities that still lingered in the back of the boy’s mind. 

Yuuri skated up to the wall where Viktor was standing. Viktor was pulled from his thoughts as he gave Yuuri a small smile while handing him his water bottle. A jumble of words ran around in Viktor’s head about what he could say to Yuuri before he took his place on the ice, “Yuuri?”

“Yes?” Yuuri responded, setting his bottle back down.

Viktor took hold of Yuuri’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze with his own, he pressed his lips softly against the cold ring on Yuuri’s finger and closed his eyes for a moment. He hoped Yuuri was okay. He believed that Yuuri would be okay, but he knew that Yuuri’s anxiety worked in funny ways. It would be tiny as can be someday’s, easily manageable for them to work through. But other days, it was a beast that was a struggle to overcome. Flashbacks of the Cup of China worked his way into his head. He remembered Yuuri’s words so clearly then.

Just stand by me, Viktor!

He let out a quiet breath, Viktor needed to stop worrying. He knew that he believed in Yuuri and his skating. He’d stand by him no matter what and believe that he could win. Viktor knew Yuuri had all the power to win. Viktor lifted his head and saw the determined look in Yuuri’s eyes. And he knew then for sure, that he needn’t worry about Yuuri. 

“I’m off!’ Yuuri spoke turning away from Viktor quickly. He skated off. Viktor watched him, a bit of excitement flooded his chest. He knew that Yuuri had this.

The first skater, representing Japan, Yuuri Katsuki

The announcer called out, the audience erupted into a flood of cheers for his Yuuri. Viktor smiled and pressed his own ring against his lips as Yuuri did the same on the ice. He smiled, in perfect sync the pair seemed today. Everything went silent to Viktor as the guitar started to strum out the opening to Yuuri’s track. Viktor watched Yuuri’s movements closely. They changed some elements to get some edge over the other competitors.

Changing the last jump to a quad flip was definitely risky and they both knew it. But Viktor had faith that Yuuri would do well. He wouldn’t forget how determined Yuuri was when he brought the idea to Viktor.

I still have time to improve the execution! Finding out how far I can push my limits to win will motivate me to fight through the final!

Don’t you want to see it Viktor?

Viktor smiled to himself. He was happy Yuuri wasn’t doubting his decisions anymore. However, that didn’t stop his heart from nearly bursting the further into the program they got. Yuuri’s success rate with the flip was still low, that was a fact both of them knew. But Viktor knew Yuuri could still do it well, even if he had a shaky landing, even if he fell out of the turns, if he over-rotated, Viktor knew that it would be there.

Viktor cheered loudly for Yuuri when he landed his first two jumps. His energy building in his chest. It coursed through him. He watched Yuuri’s speed pick up, “Good, use that speed…” he whispered to himself as he anxiously watched the takeoff. One, two, three, and four turns, Viktor saw Yuuri’s hand go on the ice. Viktor knew that the jump wasn’t perfect because of that. But it was still an amazing jump down right at the end of the program. He was still proud. 

Yuuri’s knees hit the ice. Viktor watched carefully. He quickly made his way over to meet Yuuri when he got off the ice. Viktor let his mind wander back to his own accomplishments, remembering standing alone in front of the world. Approaching every program like a beginning, he could surprise the world that way every time he took the ice. He had always thought that he could only find new strength on his own. He didn’t need someone to help push him farther. But then Yuuri stumbled his way into his life. Viktor never would have thought he could learn so much and grow just the same with another person at his side. There were so many things that Yuuri had taught Viktor over the course of their time together. So many things as a skater, so many things as a friend, and so many things as a person.

Viktor wrapped his arm around Yuuri’s shoulders and guided him to the seat at the kiss and cry for the scores. 

97.83

Viktor would be lying if he said he wasn’t a bit shocked. He thought for sure that Yuuri would at least break 100. But it was a still a very good score at the end of the day. He looked down at Yuuri, a smile forming on his lips. He could feel his soulmate’s emotions flowing through into him. Something he’d never really had with any other person before. What should Viktor give him now? He wondered to himself. The pair sat at the kiss and cry and watched Phichit perform next. Viktor had great respect for the Thai, he was a born entertainer. His ability to capture the audience was unmatched.

Yurio kicked the seat startling Yuuri and Viktor from their focus on the performance.

“How long are you idiots going to sit at the kiss and cry!?” 

Viktor clutched his Makkachin plush to his chest and looked up at the young boy in front of him. He stood up before wishing him luck on his performance. Viktor was excited to see how his program grew with Yurio this season. 

He couldn’t believe his eyes as he watched Yurio skate. It was hard to believe that this was the same person he had worked with just a few months ago. The skill, the technique, everything had just become….flawless. Viktor didn’t even know if he could skate the program that well himself. He was struck with so much awe. It was nearly inspiring. He didn’t even notice that he was left standing alone, he was that enthralled with the performance in front of him. 

He wasn’t even a little surprised that Yurio’s score beat his own world record. 

Not after what he just saw.

Viktor heard Yuuri call from behind him, “Hm?” he turned finally.

“Oh..I was just curious about how it was going too.” Yuuri smiled a bit. But Viktor could tell there was something on his mind. He wasn’t going to pry yet. Not here. He and Viktor walked to sit down to watch Chris perform next. Viktor smiled at his longtime rival, and friend, perform. He felt something in his chest. He was almost giddy watching these other extremely talented skaters. It gave him a feeling he hadn’t felt for a long while. An urge of sorts. He couldn’t really explain what it was. But it made him excited. Unbelievably excited. He smiled sitting through the rest of the performances. Every person ignited a fire inside him.

Viktor talked excitedly about each performance as he and Yuuri made their way back to their hotel. Yuuri was oddly quiet, but he wasn’t about to start prying yet. He’d wait. 

Viktor sat by the window, drying his hair with a towel after his shower for the night. He chatted idly with Yuuri about what the other skaters were doing with their nights according to their online posts. He wrapped his towel around his shoulders. He figured now would be as good a time as ever to pry, “By the way Yuuri, what is it that’s been bothering you all day?”

Yuuri slowly set his phone down and nodded, “Right…” he spoke softly. Viktor watched Yuuri’s fists clench a bit. He didn’t know what to expect at this point, “After the final….” Yuuri started, he looked at his lap, “Let’s end this…”

Viktor just stared at Yuuri in front of him, “W-what?” he stammered out. He was struggling to wrap his mind around the words that just left Yuuri’s mouth. He almost couldn’t believe it.

“You’ve done more than enough for me Viktor…” Yuuri spoke, “Thanks to you, I was able to give everything I had to my last season. Thank you for everything, Viktor. Thank you for being my coach.”

Viktor’s eyes welled up the longer Yuuri spoke about this nonsense. His eyes stayed fixed on his lap as he clenched his fists. He was mad that after an amazing season together Yuuri was ready to just call it quits just as things were getting started. He had still so many ideas and plans for them after this, “I never expected you, Yuuri Katsuki, to be such a selfish human being.” he finally managed to speak.

“Yes, I made this selfish decision on my own, I’m retiring.”

Viktor felt Yuuri’s finger brush through his hair, “What are you doing, Yuuri?” he was stern with his tone. It didn’t phase Yuuri it seemed.

“I’m just...I’m just surprised to see you cry,” Yuuri said quietly, finally letting his hand rest of Viktor’s cheek.

Viktor shoved Yuuri’s hand away from him, “I’m mad, okay?” his voice raised a little.

“You’re the one who said it was only until the Final!” Yuuri defended.

“I thought you needed my help more,” Viktor wiped one of his eyes and sighed.

“Aren’t you going to make a comeback? You don’t have to worry about me--”

“How can you tell me to return to the ice while saying you’re retiring!?” Viktor leaned forward, he was more upset now. If he was to come back, he would want to skate with Yuuri. Wouldn’t Yuuri know that? He grabbed Yuuri’s shoulders, pushing him onto his back. 

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri looked up at Viktor and sighed, “But I’ve come to this decision on my own, please understand.”

Vikor looked at him, “After the free skate,” he said to him, “Wait until after the free skate to officially decide, your performance tomorrow could change your mind.”

“Viktor, I--”

“Please Yuuri,” Viktor interrupted him, “If for nothing else can you do it for me?”

Yuuri sighed. Viktor watched as Yuuri thought it through. He hoped he’d agree. He really needed Yuuri to agree with him. “Fine, I’ll wait until after tomorrow to be sure.”

Viktor smiled, “Thank you,” he spoke quietly, he laid himself down on top of Yuuri, his head resting his head against Yuuri’s chest, “You won’t regret listening to me this time, I promise.”

Viktor hoped what he said was true. Yuuri would have to change his mind.

Wouldn’t he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will also be Viktor it was all going to be one but it got to be too long. It'll come sooner than you think since I've written half of it already. (I'm on a binge okay) 
> 
> I can't believe I'm almost done writing this???? Oh well, I'll have to come up with a new fic
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: drabblesofcass.tumblr.com


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Free skate and post free skate

Viktor and Yuuri stepped into the rink, and Viktor could tell that all eyes had fallen to them. There was a different energy about the pair as they approached the Free Skate. They’re normally energetic goofy selves that people had come to expect. Everything was more serious. 

Viktor knew that it was because that day’s Free Skate held so much more value than anybody else realized.

Viktor knew that if Yuuri didn’t end up placing well, it was all over. Yuuri would retire. Viktor didn’t even want to think about that happening. Yuuri had so much talent, so much talent that could keep growing and evolving into something no one would have ever thought Yuuri could be just under a year ago. But Viktor saw it. Viktor knew it was there and if Yuuri retired....it would be almost like throwing it all away. 

Viktor really didn’t want to see that happen to his Yuuri.

Yuuri warmed up while Viktor stood idly and watched him. He would be skating third that day. JJ first. Phichit next after. And then Yuuri. So they had plenty of time. Viktor knew Yuuri was more than determined to compete at his highest level. If not to just go out with a bang, but to go out making Viktor proud. But Yuuri must not have realized that no matter how Yuuri placed. Viktor would be proud. Regardless if Yuuri completely messed up and completely flubbed the whole performance. Viktor wouldn’t care. Yuuri had grown so much. Just in the span of months, Yuuri grew from someone who had no belief in himself, who had little to know confidence in a talent that was so blatantly obvious to Viktor, into this beautifully graceful and confident person that Viktor would never be anything but proud of.

Viktor still had hope Yuuri would change his mind. There was something in his gut telling him Yuuri would.

The curtains drew back and Yuuri and Viktor both stepped out together. Cameras flashed from either side of them. Viktor crossed his arms over his chest as Yuuri stepped over onto the ice, turning to face him. “Don’t worry. You can win gold, Yuuri,” he whispered to him, slowly he grabbed Yuuri’s hand in his own.

“Hey Viktor?”

Viktor looked at Yuuri, who was slightly bent over facing the ice. “I told you before that I wanted you to stay who you were, right?” Yuuri looked up to Viktor, “Don’t suddenly start trying to sound like a coach now. I want to smile for my last time on the ice” Yuuri gripped VIktor’s hand as well giving him a soft smile.

Viktor leaned forward, “Yuuri, listen,” he said to him softly, “I debated whether I should tell you this now, but…I took a break after becoming the five-time world champion to coach you, so how is it possible that you still haven’t won a single gold medal?” to an outsider, it might sound hard what Viktor was saying to Yuuri. But Viktor knew, Yuuri would know what he meant. Viktor smiled once the realization dawned into Yuuri’s eyes, “How much longer are you going to stay in warm-up mode?” Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri and hugged him tightly over the barricade.

“I really want to kiss the gold medal,” Yuuri whispered burying his face into Viktor’s shoulder.

He pulled back a bit resting one of his hands on Yuuri’s cheeks. He smiled and gave him a reassuring nod and slowly leaned forward again pressing a soft kiss onto Yuuri’s lips. He couldn’t help himself. Viktor just loved the boy in front of him more than anything. Yuuri pulled back and smiled hugging Viktor again as they called his name over the speakers. 

It was time.

Viktor pushed Yuuri to stand up again and looked up him. He reached out and grabbed his hand one last time. Yuuri skated to his starting position. Viktor held his breath. As the piano started he watched. Yuuri skated into his first combination jump. Perfect. Viktor finally managed to let a breath out as Yuuri landed the quad salchow. He had Yurio to thank for teaching him, he knew that much. Viktor watched the triple flip. Flip? It was supposed to be a triple loop. “He can’t be serious…” Viktor watched as Yuuri moved through the next sequence making his way through the triple axel. Viktor nearly chewed a hole through his lip watching as Yuuri changed the next triple flip to a quad toe loop.

Viktor knew what Yuuri was doing. 

Four quads now. 

Viktor’s breath hitched. He waited. He knew what was coming. Yuuri picked up speed. Viktor sent a silent prayer. Once Yuuri’s free leg extended back, Viktor couldn’t help but cry watching Yuuri land a near perfect quad flip. His eyes watered and he smiled so proudly. His heart was just pounding through his chest. Yuuri’s performance was more than flawless. It was better than Viktor could have ever asked for from his soulmate. 

Viktor smiled, “Yuuri!” he called out to him, he held his arms up ready to pull Yuuri into the tightest hug he could muster. He noticed Yuuri hesitate for a moment before skating over. Viktor led him to sit at the kiss and cry. “Don’t worry, your performance was so perfect, I’m sure you’ll get a great score.”

Viktor’s arm wrapped around Yuuri’s shoulder as the scores were presented. Viktor’s heart nearly stopped in his chest.

221.58

Viktor knew that was higher than his own score from a free skate long ago that set the word record. He took hold of Yuuri’s hand smiling before pulling him into a hug, “Congratulations Yuuri,” he spoke, “Having both Yuuri’s beat my records, is the ultimate bliss as your choreographer and coach,” he stopped for a second, “But it’s the ultimate diss as a competitor.”

Yuuri shot back from Viktor’s shoulder and smiled, “Does that mean you’ll come back?” he asked him excitedly.

Viktor only could nod back to him. He smiled and hugged Yuuri again, “I’m so proud of you Yuuri, I really am,” he whispered into his ear. A few reporters came up and took their pictures. Viktor smiled brightly, “Wait take a picture with this phone please!” he asked digging his phone out. He was ecstatic. He needed a picture to always have a visible memory of this day. 

Viktor watched Yuuri complete a few interview questions, while he waited he ran off to find Yakov. He knew he’d need to talk to him about coming back. “Yakov!” he called out jogging up to catch him, “I want to talk to you about something.”

“Right now? Tell me later. It’s almost Yuri’s turn,” his former coach asked. Viktor knew the timing wasn’t great by any means. But he couldn’t wait.

“I want to compete next season,” Viktor said to him smiling brightly.

“What? You’re coming back!?” Yakov said to him, he seemed shocked and probably a little angry. But only a little. So Viktor kept pestering.

“Yes!” Viktor nodded, “For now, I want to time my return to the Russian Nationals.”

Yurio stepped forward quickly, “Wait does that mean katsudon is retiring?!”

Viktor looked down a bit, “Well, that’s his decision. He said he’d decide after the Final was over.” he smiled a bit and pulled Yurio into a hug, “I’ll talk to you guys about it more later, but good luck out there alright?” he said to Yurio. 

He turned and walked away, leaving a skater and a coach in a pretty shocked state.

Viktor ran back to where he hoped to find Yuuri so they could watch Yurio together. Now that Yuuri was guaranteed a spot on the podium, Yurio’s performance was all that stood in the way of their gold medal.

The final scores came on the screen. Viktor stared in awe. Yurio ended up beating Yuuri by just over a tenth of a point. That had to be one of the closest margins he’d seen someone win by in his skating career. 

Viktor stood on the sidelines watching the medal ceremony. He was proud of Yuuri for placing second overall, he really was, and by that close, no coach would complain. 

Yuuri skated off the rink and held the medal up for Viktor, “It’s not a gold medal, but…”

But just because Viktor was proud didn’t mean he couldn’t have a little fun as well.

“I don’t feel like kissing it unless it’s gold,” Viktor smiled to him, he put a little pout on his face, “Man, I really wanted to kiss my Yuuri’s gold medal.” he stepped towards Yuuri slowly, “I’m such a failure as a coach.” he waited until Yuuri’s back had his the barricade of the rink before he let out a small smirk, “Do you have any suggestions?” he tapped his finger on his chin, “Something that would excite me?” Yuuri closed his eyes and Viktor raised his brow at him, “What did you think of just now?”

Yuuri stuttered for a moment. He stood up and pushed Viktor down hugging him tightly, “Viktor,” he said suddenly, his voice stern, but still filled with a determination. Viktor was caught a bit off guard. “Stay with me in competitive skating for one more year.” Yuuri placed his hands on Viktor’s shoulders, “This time, I’ll win gold for sure!”

Viktor stared up at him for a moment and smiled, “Great!” he said grabbing Yuuri’s medal off the ground, “But keep going, even I’m worried about making a full comeback if I’m going to stay on as your coach.” Viktor hung the medal around Yuuri’s neck again and smiled, “In exchange, I’ll need you to become at least a five-time world champion.”

Yuuri started crying as Viktor had spoke and nodded, “Okay,” he whispered sniffling a little bit.

Viktor smiled and pulled him into a hug again and pressed a kiss to his hair. “Let’s go, we’ve got a lot to do still.”

Yuuri nodded and stood up from the ground walking with Viktor back to the hotel room. Everything had seemingly fallen into place, and Viktor really couldn’t have been more happy about it.

In the following weeks, Viktor made his announcement of returning to skating next season. He and Yuuri figured out everything they needed to make this work. After much insisting on Viktor’s end, Yuuri reluctantly agreed to move into Viktor’s apartment in Russia instead of finding one of his own. 

They had already packed many of Viktor’s things and had it shipped back and they worked on packing up Yuuri’s room as well between practicing for the exhibition skate. 

Yuuri insisted on skating to the music that started it all. But Viktor wanted to add his own little surprise element to it as well. 

They didn’t tell anyone that Viktor would be joining him part way into the skate of Stammi Vicino. But Viktor and Yuuri both agreed it really suited the time they’ve had together.

The men’s singles silver medalist, representing Japan, Yuuri Katsuki.

Yuuri stood in the middle of the ice. His head bowed for the starting pose. The music started slowly, and so did Yuuri. Stammi Vicino rang out in the rink, but this version just a bit different.

Sento una voce che piange lontano (I hear a voice weeping in the distance)  
Anche tu, sei stato forse abbandonato (Have you maybe been abandoned as well?)

Yuuri let the words flow through him again. He knew what this song originally meant to Viktor when he skated it as a Free Program. The calling for one’s love. One’s soulmate. Viktor was calling out to Yuuri then, and Yuuri felt too inferior to even speak to him. But now here he was. He had Viktor, and Viktor loved him just as much as Yuuri loved Viktor. 

 

Orsù finisco presto questo calice di vino (Come now, I’ll quickly finish this glass of wine)  
e inizio a preparami (I’ll start to get ready)  
Adesso fa’ silenzio (Be quiet now)

Yuuri made it through the first few jumps. He stopped for a moment turned meeting Viktor skating onto the ice. He heard the cheers around them erupt. He smiled a bit taking hold of his hand before continuing on with the program.

Viktor smiled once he met Yuuri on the ice. He couldn’t believe how far Yuuri had come either. Beyond that, how far he himself had come. Yuuri taught him about a lot of things. But most importantly, Yuuri taught Viktor about love. Real love. Not the love he was romanticizing in his head. Not the love that he’d pictured would be so easy when he was a kid and he dreamed of meeting his soulmate.

Stammi vicino, non te ne andare (Stay close to me, don’t go away)  
Ho paura di perderti (I’m afraid of losing you)

Yuuri placed his hand on Viktor’s cheek for a moment and turned. He didn’t think he could get any happier than he was being on the ice with the love of his life in front of him. 

Le tue mani, le tue gambe (Your hands, your legs)  
Le mie mani, le mie gambe (My hands, my legs)  
E i battitti del cuore (And our heartbeats)  
Si fondono tra loro (Are blending together)

Yuuri found himself running down the sidewalk to meet Viktor and Yurio for practice.

Viktor shot him a bright smile and waved to greet him. His nose and ears pink from the cold air. Being home in Russia was great. Having Yuuri there was greater.

 

Partiamo insieme (Let’s leave together)

Viktor dreamt his entire life about the man running to meet him. When he dreamt of his soulmate, he never expected that they would turn out to be someone even better than he wanted. 

“Yuuri!” Viktor called out finally when Yuuri was closing in. He had for his entire life called everything on the ice love. But seeing Yuuri Katsuki in front of him completely redefined what that word meant to him.

Ora sono pronto (I’m ready now).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All that’s left now is the epilogue which I will hopefully crank out soon....hopefully :)
> 
> Leave a comment
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: drabblesofcass.tumblr.com
> 
> Also I want to talk about Stammi Vicino for a second!! It’s literally like one of my favorite songs ever. I studied and performed that style of music for a long time and let me just say that it’s BEAUTIFUL and holds a dear place in my heart thank you goodnight.


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri finally wins his gold medal

It took two years for Yuuri to finally win his gold medal.

Upon Viktor’s return, it should have been no surprise to anyone that he had received gold medals across the board. Even after nearly a year away from the sport, Viktor was still crazy talented, and full of many ideas for new and intriguing programs and was able to fully capture his audience once again. 

Viktor and Yuuri practiced everyday together during Viktor’s first season back. Viktor knew after only a few days that he was in over his head trying to coach and compete with Yuuri, so he did enlist in some help from Yakov when he needed it. With Viktor and Yuuri’s competing schedules once the events for the Grand Prix Final began, Viktor was grateful to his lifelong coach that he was so willing to take Yuuri under his wing as another one of his many skaters. Viktor still managed to attend the competitions Yuuri got assigned and Yuuri did the same with Viktor’s own. 

They had settled into their new life together quite easily. 

Living together. Practicing together. And now, even competing together. 

They both got assigned to different sets of competitions for the Grand Prix circuit, Viktor often wondered if that was done on purpose to increase both their chances of making the final. After all, what would be a better story than two lovers competing as rivals?

Both of them qualified with ease for the first Final after Viktor’s return. Yuuri in third overall, Yurio sneaking in and taking second, while Viktor held his coveted first place position that was practically engraved with his name at this point. 

Somehow during the final Yuuri managed to surpass Yurio by a mere hair of a point just like in their first Grand Prix Final together to take silver, while of course, Viktor held his place on the center of the podium.

The next season was different however. Yuuri came back with a strong determination to beat Viktor in the end. The pair once again each qualified for the final and were set to compete against each other. They practiced together majority of the day, but Yuuri would sometimes sneak out of their cozy home to get a little extra practice in, to try and make everything more than perfect.

Once the final rolled around, Yuuri knew that he had a huge chance of actually being able to beat Viktor this time. Their scores from their qualifying competitions were always within fractions of each other. Yuuri arrived placed in second overall, Viktor just ahead of him. 

At the end of the short program, Viktor still held his lead. Yuuri knew he couldn’t get discouraged then, he wanted to beat Viktor with his Free Skate.

And then he did. 

Viktor had fallen behind by a mere half a point at the end of the Free Skate. Everyone was more than shocked at that. Many were shocked that the one who overtook his number one spot was Yuuri Katsuki, Viktor’s student and soulmate, himself. 

Yuuri stood in the middle of the podium flashing a huge smile at the cameras, holding his medal in his head. His gold medal. He was nearly brought to tears at the fact that he’d actually won it. He looked down to his side at Viktor below him, reaching out pulling him into a quick side hug. 

Viktor leaned into Yuuri and took hold of his hand. He was beyond proud that Yuuri had finally made it to where he belonged. The top. Viktor was not only happy about Yuuri winning, he was full of a joy that was so hard to comprehend. His chest warmed when he glanced up at Yuuri again. Over the years, it amazing Viktor to see how much Yuuri had grown and changed. He was in love with the person who he’d met that day back in Japan, and he fell in love with a new version of Yuuri every single day. 

Viktor couldn’t stop hugging and pressing kisses all over Yuuri’s face once they were able to leave the podium. He just couldn’t help it! He was dethroned by his Yuuri. His beautiful, amazing, kind, and wondrous Yuuri. 

Viktor knew he wouldn’t be able to shut up about how proud he was that Yuuri had beat him. Most people expected him to be a little upset that he’d lost, maybe just a bit salty at the fact. But those people clearly didn’t know Viktor’s relationship with his soulmate that well then. People like Chris, Yurio, and all of his Russian team knew that when Yuuri ended up winning, Viktor would be the most excited out of anyone in the entire world. 

And it was not an exaggeration. 

Immediately once Viktor had his phone back in his hand, all he could post about online was Yuuri’s win. He took so many pictures of the pair with their medals, and posted so many words of congrats for his Yuuri doing so well. 

Viktor still didn’t shut up about it at the banquet either. People were honestly getting annoyed at how enthusiastic and excited Viktor still was over Yuuri’s win. 

Yuuri though, thought it was pretty adorable. 

Viktor smiled with his arm around Yuuri’s shoulders as they mingled through the crowd, Viktor introducing Yuuri to everyone, specifically as, “Yuuri Katsuki, love of my life, and the gold medalist for the men’s singles!” 

Yuuri really should have been more embarrassed by that. But the more times that Viktor said it, the less that Yuuri even noticed. He blushed the first couple of times, getting a bit flustered. But he knew there really was no stopping Viktor at this point in the night. 

Yuuri nursed his drink, his only drink he was allowed to have that night. Hopefully Viktor didn’t get too distracted to help make sure he didn’t go overboard. Yuuri smiled and stood back just watching Viktor chat with a few of the competitors. He never thought in his life that he’d be as happy as he was now. If you’d have asked him when he was young this is what his life would be. Living in St. Petersburg, with Viktor Nikiforov, his actual soulmate, and that he’d beat him in the Grand Prix Final. Yuuri would have never believed it could happen. He might have even laughed, thinking it was a huge joke.

Viktor grabbed Yuuri by the hand and pulled him to the side, “Stay here a second,” he said to him softly. He pulled a chair up from the table they were standing next to and stepped up on top of it. He grabbed a knife off the table and gently tapped on his glass to gather everyone’s attention. He cleared his throat with a smile as the room quieted, “Hello, yes, I know speeches aren’t really a thing at this occasion, but I’ve decided to make an exception to that rule tonight.”

He smiled and looked down at Yuuri, who currently had a puzzled look on his face, “I just have an announcement I’d like to share with everyone here tonight. Two years ago, I met this lovely man standing before me, Yuuri Katsuki, gold medalist tonight of the men’s singles as you all know.” he chuckled a bit and brushed his hair away from his face, “I met him two years ago at the banquet after the Final then, and I just knew immediately he was something special. I was enamoured with him from the start. And as time went on after I, on a whim really, decided to go to Japan, I really started to fall so completely in love with him. I always knew my Yuuri was an extremely talented skater from the moment I watched him, and I’m so happy to have been able to be there for his growth into the man who won tonight.”

Viktor stopped for a small moment, smiling fondly down at Yuuri, “Also Yuuri, you may remember a night about two years ago. Something I had said I’d do once you won this medal,” he took a small breath, “A few of the people that are in this room were actually there to witness what I’d said. We were out with the other competitors for a late dinner, and I said to you, my wonderful Yuuri, that I’d marry you after you won the gold medal at the Final. And you had asked me if I had meant it. And I did mean it. And I do intend to keep my word on that. So that’s why I’m here, looking like an idiot on a chair, to officially ask you, Yuuri, my lovely soulmate, my light, and my best friend, if you would please do me the absolute honor of finally marrying me?”

Yuuri stared up at Viktor as he spoke. He felt his eyes tear up a bit once Viktor finished. He hated that he got emotional over it so easily. Yuuri felt like he should have seen this coming. He sniffled a bit and nodded softly, “What a dumb question, Viktor,” he chuckled a bit, “Of course I will.” 

Viktor smiled and stepped down pulling Yuuri into a deep kiss. The people around them clapped, Yuuri could hear Phichit cheering loudly from off in the distance. Viktor pulled back from Yuuri for a moment, “I love you, you have no idea how much,” Viktor spoke to him, a huge smile still spread across his face.

Yuuri let out a soft laugh, wrapping his arms around Viktor and burying his face in his shoulder, “I love you too.” he replied, letting out a content sigh.

Yuuri never really had believed his life would ever get to this point. His many years of doubting himself for no reason were happily behind him, and he was glad he could move forward and build a life with Viktor for as long as he could. 

An alarm sounded loudly through the room. Viktor just turned it off as quick as he could and rolled over in his bed to see Yuuri slowly stirring awake. Viktor smiled and laid back down wrapping his arm around Yuuri’s waist, Makkachin sleeping quietly at the end of the bed. Viktor smiled pulling Yuuri closer to him. 

He sighed happily tracing the lines of Yuuri’s soulmark over his chest and smiled. Viktor said it once and he’d say it again, over and over until the day he died.

After all his years of dreaming and wondering,

Yuuri Katsuki really was the best soul mate he could have asked for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LISTEN OKAY I from the start literally wanted to include Yuuri winning somewhere because tell me that Viktor would totally not do this okay he would.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who ever reads this story and enjoys it. I'm for sure in the works and drafting a new Viktuuri fic. I have a bunch of different ideas I'll try out. Stay tuned for that. But until then, THANK YOU for reading my story.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the next one just as much.
> 
> follow my tumblr and message me!: drabblesofcass.tumblr.com
> 
> see you in the next one :)


End file.
